


Swallow you up like the Sea

by incarnato



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom San, Clingy San, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Inexperienced San, Jealous San, M/M, Manhandling, Painful Sex, Rough Kissing, Top Wooyoung, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incarnato/pseuds/incarnato
Summary: "Wanna go see the ocean babe?"After a successful tour in the USA and in Europe, the boys get to go on a little vacation to Jeju Island. During this trip San asks Wooyoung about their night together in Paris, to which he gets an unexpected response.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot that is split into two parts. 
> 
> I wanted to write a fluff with smut, as a break in between the end of Suicide Squad and the start of the sequel, and since I truly imagine San to be a bottom (gosh just look at that baby boy) I had to write this little fic, where the group takes a little vacation after their tour and San finds out that he's attracted to Wooyoung. 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

San had always liked Wooyoung. But it was safe to say that during their tour, San had become obsessed with him.

 

“This is the best news ever,” Mingi yelled in his ear. San eyed with an annoyed look on his face. Mingi jumped around between their luggage that was scattered around them, which was very different from the reactions of the rest of the group. They were all exhausted, waiting at the gate ready to board their flight back home to Korea. They had just finished their last concert of their tour through America and Europe, having had the chance to see and perform in front of many atiny’s across different countries. It had been amazing, they still couldn’t believe so many fans had come out to see them. But all that was on their mind right now was to rest and sleep.

 

“We’ll go to the beach and have cocktails and spend money,” Mingi was in Wooyoung’s face, who was seated beside San. Wooyoung looked up at Mingi with glassy eyes. San knew Wooyoung was tired and he was not in the mood to get hyped up. So San leaned over Wooyoung to push Mingi away.

 

“Let him be Mingi, he’s tired,” San said to Mingi. Mingi rolled his eyes at him and backed away. He went over to Yunho to annoy him instead. Yunho was better at handling hyped up Mingi anyway.

 

San felt Wooyoung’s fingers linger on his hand that had landed on his knee. “Thank you,” he said almost inaudibly. San turned to look at Wooyoung and he met his eyes. His eyes were sleepy, but there was a smile behind them. San’s mouth turned into a smile involuntarily. When Wooyoung looked at him like that, he couldn’t help but smile. Wooyoung pulled back his hand.

 

“Guys, I know we’re tired now, but just think of it: Jeju’s beautiful beaches, delicious sea food and no one to bother us while we disappear in the private section of the resort,” Mingi addressed the whole group by waving his hands up and down while standing in front of the big windows that looked out onto the landing strip with all the airplanes.

 

“If you say it louder it won’t be that private anymore,” Jongho said as he leaned forward to balance his elbows on his knees.

 

Mingi looked around him frantically. “Are there atiny’s here? Where?” Mingi went to walk off to a different row of seats and one of their staff ran after him, looking alarmed.

 

“I bet he wouldn’t mind it if one of those Russian atiny’s followed us,” Wooyoung whispered to San, his breath tickling his ear. San giggled, both at his comment and how Wooyoung suddenly was so close to him.

 

San had always loved the relationship he had with Wooyoung. He didn’t feel embarrassed being close with Wooyoung. San was the clingy type and he craved affection from the other members all the time. They were all there for him from the start, accepting him as he was and giving him affection when he asked for it. But he had grown especially close to Wooyoung, feeling at ease when he was around him. Wooyoung was just a stable factor for him and he made him feel warm inside by always shining bright like the sun.

 

He had never thought they could become closer than they already were. San was used to holding Wooyoung’s hand, asking for his warmth and affection whenever he did so. When he felt lonely at night, Wooyoung didn’t mind if he slept beside him, his constant breathing making him fall asleep fast like a baby. Since they were part of the same group and always at each other’s side it had become so normal for them, they didn’t think twice about it. The long stares, their interlocked hands: San had never realized that it all had a deeper meaning until that night in Paris. The night everything had changed.

 

San knew what Wooyoung meant with his comment. Mingi had been quite surprised by the affection the atiny’s had shown them and he had noticed how the fans were responding to him. ‘They’re all so beautiful,’ he had told San the first night of their tour after they had had the Hi-touch. San had looked at him in confusion and Mingi just laughed as he rubbed his hands. He remembered that at one stop Mingi wasn’t around for the entire night and the staff had been panicking, wondering where he had gone. As a group, they had texted him and he had told Yunho where he was. They had talked for him and Yunho had gone out to meet him and eventually brought him back to the hotel.

 

The rest of the group wasn’t like Mingi, even though Yunho came close. Yunho was the weakest of the group when it came to flirtations most of the time, but he had vowed to focus on their performance and the success of their tour. No one wanted to follow Mingi’s example anyway, because Mingi had been scolded by the manager for going out into town alone. Mingi had been silent for the rest of the night after that, with a look on his face as if he had seen a ghost.

 

San was glad that Wooyoung ridiculed Mingi’s behaviour. It meant that he was just like him: he loved atiny’s, but not like _that._

All the other members started talking about the trip that their management had planned for them. They had alluded to it the day before their last concert, that a surprise was awaiting them after they came home from the tour. They had become excited and started guessing. In the end, all they really wanted was to rest, but having a small weekend getaway to Jeju island was something they had never expected. ‘How could they afford it?’ was something Hongjoong had rightfully asked. They didn’t have that much money to begin with and the tour had also cost them a lot. The manager told them however that they had made a lot of money because the tour had been sold out. He told them they deserved this for working so hard. And they had worked hard.

 

After they would arrive in Korea they would have two days to adjust a bit and then they would board a plane to Jeju island. And it would be exactly like Mingi had said: cocktails, food, walking the beach and staying in a private resort. San was still trying to process that they were actually going to have a vacation and on top of that with his best friends on top of that. It was ironic that even though they were excited for the trip, all they could think of right now was the comfort of their own beds and hoping that this flight would be over quickly.

 

San was hoping for something else as well. He wished he would be in the seat next to Wooyoung on the plane, so that he could sleep on his shoulder. But the staff hadn’t given them their tickets yet, which had their plane seat number on it.

 

“Plane’s about to board guys, get your stuff,” one of the staff said. Good, San thought, now give me my ticket! The guy came over to them and he gave them their ticket with their name on it.

 

“Do you have your passport?” he asked them. San was busy however with checking his seat number as well as Wooyoung’s. He leaned over Wooyoung’s arm to see his number on his ticket and to his regret, he saw that Wooyoung was in a different row.

 

“Yeah I have mine, how about you San?” Wooyoung showed his passport to the staff and elbowed San to show his.

 

“Can I change seats? I want to be next to Wooyoung,” San said to the staff, looking at him with puppy eyes.

 

“No San, you know that’s troublesome, we don’t do that while we’re on tour. Now where’s your passport?” he asked.

 

San grumbled. Why didn’t he let him change seats? Their flight would be long and he wanted to talk and be close with Wooyoung. He was able to sleep better if he was near Wooyoung and after everything that happened… he just wanted to be near him.

 

Wooyoung placed a hand on San’s wrist. “Just show him your passport San, I’ll be in the row behind you,” he cocked his head and looked at San with a smile, trying to comfort him by letting him know he would still be close.

 

San sighed. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out his passport. The staff nodded and moved to the others.

 

“Hey, I’m sitting next to you! You can hold my hand during take-off,” Mingi appeared in front of them and he had a grin on his face.

 

San looked at him annoyance. He turned around to grab his stuff and then went to follow the rest to line up for boarding.

 

Wooyoung went to stand beside him. San was silent while the flight attendants slowly started checking tickets and letting them board the plane. Wooyoung looked at him curiously. When San was annoyed and didn’t get his way, it was hard for him to just move on and let it go. Wooyoung seemed to notice how annoyed he was and standing close to him, he joined him in his silence.

 

They went to board the plane and find their seats and San made an effort to be nice to Mingi. After all, it wasn’t his fault. He realized how obsessed he had become, because of how bothered he was by not sitting next to Wooyoung. It was just that he and Wooyoung never had a moment alone and even though they had no privacy on the plane either, they would at least not be bothered by the others all the time.

 

Because when it came down to it, San had so many questions for Wooyoung. There were so many things he wanted to discuss with him, but at the same time he didn’t know how to. What had happened in Paris had played in his head over and over again and it had caused him to lay awake at night when he was supposed to sleep.

 

As he sat down in his seat, he went to put in his earphones to block out all the noise. He had told Mingi that it would help him as the plane took off, but really he just wanted a moment for himself. He wanted to shut everything out, so he could remember that night again.

 

 

 

 

 

“Let’s go,” Wooyoung whispered to him.

 

San turned to look into Wooyoung’s eyes. He was raising his eyebrows and moved his head to point in the direction behind him. He was pulling his hand slightly, urging him to follow him.

 

“What do you mean,” San said under his breath. He looked at the others that were gathered and standing outside the restaurant.

 

Wooyoung moved closer and went to lean with his hands on his shoulder, putting his mouth close to his ear. “I want to see Paris,” he said.

 

San eyed him. He wanted to see the city with him? Wooyoung turned around and started walking away. San looked around him and he saw that no one noticed how Wooyoung was walking away. He caught up with Wooyoung quickly.

 

“Shouldn’t we ask the others to come along?” San said as he went to walk beside Wooyoung.

 

Wooyoung smiled at him. “No,” he said. “Just you and me, come on,” he went to check if he could cross the street and, grabbing San’s arm, he ran to the other side of the road where they went down the stairs that led down to the Seine.

 

San was surprised to see there was a set of stairs going down to the Seine, since he had only seen the thick wall as they had walked alongside it earlier that day. The stairs were narrow and steep, and before he knew it, they had disappeared from sight and they could no longer be seen by the others standing outside the restaurant.

 

The noise of the city changed as they descended the stairs and the sound of the water of the Seine started becoming louder. San feasted his eyes on the sight that was before him. From the banks of the river the city could be seen along the curve of the Seine and the sun that was going down could be seen in the distance, making the Louvre glow with its last sunrays. The redolent wind coming from the freshwater swell of the Seine wafted in their direction and made their hair whip softly around their faces. They stepped out onto the banks and they saw how a couple of people were walking near the river, walking their dogs or taking an evening jog.

 

“I have never experienced a city like this before,” San said as he walked behind Wooyoung towards the water, not knowing where he needed to rest his eyes: at the lapping water making the boats sway gently, at the pompous manors along the curve of the Seine or at the Eiffel tower peaking over the edifices, reminding him of the city he was in.

 

Wooyoung turned around and showed him a bright smile. “I know,” he said, skipping as he walked backwards. “I thought we should at least give ourselves this moment, so that we can remember what it felt like to be in Paris when we are back home.”

 

San smirked. Wooyoung was right, after all, how much did they remember of the cities they had already been in? What did Los Angeles look like? How tall were the buildings in New York? What did the people of London sound like? San had only faint memories, but most of his memories consisted of the shows that they had performed. He had felt so much regret, not taking the time to really experience those cities…

 

San did a mild jog to catch up with Wooyoung to walk alongside him. “Come on, let’s get closer to the water, I want to hear the sound of the river as we walk towards the Notre Dame,” Wooyoung was beaming, enjoying their little secret adventure away from the others. San enjoyed seeing Wooyoung like this, smiling from ear to ear and hopping like a little bunny, having no care in the world and just being in the moment. But he wondered why he had taken him alone and why he had wanted to run away, away from their team.

 

As they reached the water Wooyoung raised his head, closed his eyes and breathed in the air. “It’s so different and fresh,” he said. Then he opened his eyes. “And look at the sky! Light-blue, violet and peachy colours with only a few clouds shaped like sheep’s wool,” he turned to look at San. “This is it. I couldn’t be happier than this.”

 

San felt a surge go through his body. Just like Wooyoung, he felt it. This moment was so perfect- he understood why Wooyoung had brought him out here alone. Wooyoung knew that he would understand and so he wanted to spend this moment together with him. 

 

As they walked along the banks of the river, they remained silent. But it was not a quiet walk, because there were so many things to be heard and so many things to be seen. The wind was quite strong here, yet it didn’t bother them at all, because it blew in their direction wiping the strands of hair out of their face. After a while it became colder however and San rolled down his sleeves and zipped up his sweater. Wooyoung’s hand brushed past his and then he searched for his hand so he could hold it tightly. Wooyoung looked up at him and he gave him a smile as he went to walk closer to him and hold on to him tighter.

 

San could echo his words over and over, because this was really it. This was the happiest he had felt in a while. He couldn’t believe that he was blessed with this life, where he got to pursue his dreams and getting to share the experience with the most loving friends in the world. From the corner of his eyes he could see Wooyoung taking in the city and the gleam in his eyes filled him with so much joy. The wind was whipping his hair out of his face, making it curl up at the sides, giving him an almost angelic look. He slowly batted his eyes, pursing his lips as he took everything in. He met San’s eyes as he noticed him staring at him.

 

“What?” Wooyoung giggled.

 

“Nothing,” San said. “I’m just happy seeing you happy.”

 

Wooyoung returned his smile and squeezed his hand. “Come on, let’s sit down by the water,” Wooyoung pulled his hand towards the edge of the embankment where the water lapped up against the wall. San followed him and was pulled down as Wooyoung went to sit down. He never let go of his hand and San fell down on his butt as he struggled to sit beside Wooyoung with the support of just one hand. Wooyoung laughed and leaned his head against his shoulder.

 

“You want me to push you into the water?” San teased.

 

Wooyoung shook his head furiously and pulled back their hands against his chest. “If you weren’t so cute…” San was weak for Wooyoung’s charms. Wooyoung grinned in a triumphant manner.

 

San looked out onto the water and sighed contently. He turned to glance at Wooyoung. “Why did you want to come out here?”

 

The corners of Wooyoung’s mouth went slightly up. He lowered his head. “I just wanted to get away for a while, forget about everything that has been going on,” Wooyoung said.

 

San didn’t like his answer. Was he worried? Was he tired or did he have pain? It made him concerned. “Are you okay Wooyoung?” 

 

Wooyoung looked up at him and shook his head. “Everything’s fine San, don’t worry. You’re with me,” he went to unlock their hands and then he carefully placed their hands on top of each other, so he could weave his fingers with his. San looked at it curiously. Wooyoung squeezed his hand tight.

 

“Why didn’t you want the others to come along?” San inquired.

 

Wooyoung hesitated before he answered. “I don’t want to share everything with them. Not moments like these.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“You’re my best friend San. I just want to share them with you and you alone.”

 

San was silent. Why did he feel like Wooyoung was closer to him than ever before? Why did it feel so natural? Without thinking he pulled his hand free from Wooyoung’s grasp, so he could wrap his arm around his shoulder and pull him closer.

 

“I will go anywhere you ask me to go,” San said as Wooyoung looked up at him with innocent eyes. “And know that I’m always here for you, even when things aren’t going well. If you need to vent or if you need to cry, you can do it with me, it doesn’t bother me at all.” 

 

Wooyoung looked at him intently and San felt a weird sensation inside of him. He rubbed his shoulder and looked out over the water, breaking eye-contact with Wooyoung. They were silent and San wondered if Wooyoung was afraid to say something, when suddenly he felt his hand on his jaw and he turned it towards him. He was not prepared for what came next. Not at all.

 

Wooyoung went to press his lips against his. Before he realized what was happening, he could only think of how soft and sweet his lips were on his and how cold and empty his lips felt when he pulled back. San looked at Wooyoung in surprise.

 

“What was…” San could feel his lips tingle as he moved them to try and form the words.

 

Wooyoung dropped his hand from his chin and he bit his lip. He didn’t know where to look, his eyes darting over the water and then dropping to his lap where he fumbled with his hands.

 

San’s words had ebbed away and the question he had had got lost in the wind. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened, but as soon as it happened it had already been over. He wondered if it actually had happened as Wooyoung remained silent and didn’t utter a word. He didn’t explain his action as he looked across the water and seemed to be waiting for San to say something. But San couldn’t. He was utterly astonished as he tried to make sense of what had happened and what he was feeling inside.

 

Wooyoung grabbed his hand. “Let’s go walk some more,” he said, his eyes meeting those of San. He pulled him up and San stood up awkwardly. Strangely enough, Wooyoung kept holding his hand as they went to walk along the riverbank.

 

San had so many questions, but not a word came out of his mouth. It was as if he was paralyzed, as if his vocal chords had given up on him. Something had happened to him and he couldn’t put it into words. As he walked hand in hand with Wooyoung, he felt a strange tingly feeling in his stomach. Even though it made him feel slightly nauseous, the feeling was amazing and he never wanted it to stop.

 

Paris was beautiful, but as he looked at the man that had just dared to kiss him, he realized that there was something even more beautiful.  

 

 

 

 

The only men that joined them on their trip to Jeju island were a couple of security guards. Surprisingly, the staff wasn’t coming along with them, safe for their manager: probably to keep them in check if they decided to do some ridiculous and out of order things. The two bodyguards that joined them were some that they hadn’t seen before and were specifically hired for this trip. They were standing awkwardly next to the conveyer belt, waiting for their luggage to be dropped off, having been unloaded from the plane.

 

Since the moment it had been announced that they were going to Jeju island, San had silently become excited for the trip as he realized what it would entail. He would finally be able to have more alone time with Wooyoung and he might even muster up the courage to ask him about that night in Paris, the night when he had kissed him. Just thinking about it as he saw the first bags appearing onto the belt, he got a fluttering feeling inside his stomach and a careful smile appeared on his face. The possibilities that this weekend held were too overwhelming to imagine and so he tried to focus on looking for his bag that would soon appear onto the belt.

 

They were split into two groups when they walked out of the airport, since there were two minivans taking them to the resort. The air was sweet and San immediately got a summery vibe as he saw the palm trees along the road where the cars were parked. There was no better destination than this.

 

“Come on San,” Wooyoung called after him. San had thrown his head back, taking in the fresh air with his eyes closed. He hadn’t realized he was dreaming and that the others were waiting for him. Wooyoung stepped into one of the cars and San went to go after him. His manager stopped him.

 

“Go into that car San, this one is full,” his manager pointed to the other van and San searched for Wooyoung’s eyes as he went to sit in the car. Wooyoung looked at him apologetically and San felt like a fool. His first chance of being close to Wooyoung as they experienced the sites of Jeju island through the windows of a car was robbed from him.

 

With reluctance, San walked to the other van and as he did he promised himself something. He had to make sure he was rooming with Wooyoung. There was no other possibility than that if he wanted to be close to him. Of course, he had roomed with him before and they had spent moments together alone. But the only night they had been in the same room together after that night in Paris, Wooyoung had been so knackered from the performance that he fell asleep right away. The moment he was awake, Yunho had been bothering them constantly and it simply slipped from San’s mind to be talking about what had happened or to even bring it up.

 

This time he would not let it depend on chance. As soon as they would arrive at the hotel, he would look up at Wooyoung and they would room together no matter what.

 

The landscape they drove past as the vans drove away from the airport was spectacular. He had only been to Jeju island once before, but that had been when he was very little, so he couldn’t remember much of it. The flowers and the moor was what he thought was most spectacular, as the island seemed to be saturated with it. The big mountain that they could see in the distance, Hallasan, was something he had always wanted to see up-close. He hoped they would discover the place during their little weekend here.   

 

As they arrived at the resort, they all held their breath. It was a big hotel and they could all see it was a luxurious place. Their manager was smiling from ear to ear in the passenger’s seat as he heard the guys making surprised sounds.

 

“You can do whatever you want, I just want you to take one of the guards if you’re going to explore the island!”

 

The boys cheered happily. San also realized what this meant: there were no obligations and they weren’t forced to do vlives every night. It was truly going to become a vacation.

 

When he stepped out of the car he searched for Wooyoung.

 

“Let’s room together Wooyoung.”

 

“Sure,” Wooyoung said, looking up at San and scanning his face. San stepped closer to him, as if to claim his spot beside him and he realized how pathetic it was. However, it shouldn’t come as a surprise to the others. He was always like this, if he wanted something he was willing to do everything to make it happen.

 

The guards placed their bags in front of them and the manager led the way into the resort. It was indeed luxurious: there was a lobby with sofas and low glass tables with all types of rainforest plants in each corner. The tiles were made from marble and the ceiling seemed to be gleaming with a reflective mirrorlike material. The counter where they had to check in was long and grand, with three women manning it. As they stepped closer, they walked underneath a big chandelier that reflected the sunlight in different directions.

 

“We have booked 6 double rooms,” the manager said as he placed his reservation papers on the counter.

 

“Hello sir, welcome to our resort,” the woman said as she received the papers. “I will get you your keys. We have a set of bathrobes and towels, do you want our staff to bring them up later?”   

 

The manager agreed to her proposal and the woman went to walk to a cabinet that had rows and rows of keys in it. She carefully picked out the keys with the right room numbers and then gave them to the manager.

 

“I hope you will have a pleasant stay at our resort. If you have any questions, you can call our number that is listed on the phone by dialling number 1.”

 

The manager turned around and he addressed the group. “The guards will have a room and I agreed with them that you can knock on their door whenever you need them,” he gave a key with the number 102 on it to the guards. “Now here are the keys for your rooms,” the manager gave four keys to the rest of them: one to Hongjoong, one to Yeosang, one to Wooyoung and one to him. There was a little hassle and then San found himself in a difficult situation.

 

“I’ll room with you Wooyoung,” Seonghwa said as he stepped in between San and Wooyoung. Yunho stepped towards him.

 

“Then I’ll room with you,” Yunho said.

 

“But I want to room with Wooyoung,” San said sadly.

 

“What, you don’t want to room with your hyung?” Yunho said astonished.

 

San searched for Wooyoung’s eyes. He looked at him apologetically and he knew what it meant. Wooyoung liked Seonghwa and he didn’t want to tell him he was already going to room with San. Besides, he couldn’t say that to his hyung.

 

“We won’t be in our room for most of the day anyway, don’t worry about it San,” Wooyoung said, trying to make it seem like it wasn’t a big deal.

 

But to San it was a big deal. He wondered what it meant that Wooyoung wasn’t willing to switch with Yunho and instead decided to room with Seonghwa. Didn’t he understand that there was a reason he wanted to room with him? So that they could talk? Or did he just not want to talk about it?

 

San shook his head and shoved the key in his pocket. He whispered ‘whatever’ under his breath and he noticed how Wooyoung looked at him with a concerned look from the corner of his eyes.

 

“Go to your rooms and unpack, we’ll meet downstairs in half an hour at the bar so we can have a drink and celebrate the end of the tour!” their manager said.

 

San picked up his bag and didn’t wait for Yunho to follow him as he went to the elevator. Yunho joined him shortly however, as well as Yeosang and Jongho who were sharing a room as well.

 

“What level are you guys on?” Yeosang asked as he held up his key to check its number.

 

“What is our room number San?” Yunho asked, waiting with his finger near the button panel so he could press one of the numbers.

 

“Second floor, we’re in room 210,” San said and he noticed how he still sounded slightly annoyed.

 

“Oh that’s great, we’re in 212! That could be across from you guys or there is just one room in between us,” Yeosang said excited.

 

“Oh great! Hang at in our room tonight Yeosangie,” Yunho said happily, giving Yeosang a fist bump on his shoulder.

 

San sighed and dropped his eyes to the floor. Even if he were to have roomed with Wooyoung, there wouldn’t have been any privacy after all, with all their members deciding to come hang out in their room. San realized he had greatly misjudged the situation.

 

When they entered their room however, San let out a sigh of relief. The room was big and spacious and there was enough privacy as the two beds were quite far apart. There were big windows that looked out onto the sea, the sweltering sea that echoed into the room as the windows were open. There was a big TV screen that was mounted on a long cabinet that had hidden doors in it on each end. San opened one and found the mini-bar that had soft drinks and wine stacked in it, plus some homemade chocolate chip cookies.

 

San dropped his bag on the bed closest to the balcony. He opened it to find his blouse. He was so sweaty from the plane ride, he wanted to quickly freshen himself up and put on something more presentable.

 

“I’ll be in the bathroom for a bit,” San announced passing by Yunho who was unpacking his bag. Yunho looked up slightly, having no time to comment as San disappeared into the bathroom and closed the door.

 

San looked into the mirror and immediately he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He sighed. Why did he have to look so dishevelled? Annoyed, he threw his blouse onto the sink and he went to pull off his shirt. He turned on the faucet and washed his hands, at the same time weaving his hand through his black and red hair. He stared at himself in the mirror, looking as the water dripped down from his hair onto his chest. Did he look okay? Could his features be seen as handsome? He turned his face from side to side and inspected the shape of his jawline and of his nose. He supposed that to some it could be seen as handsome, but when he pulled his hair back he did feel like he looked kind of childish. Annoyed, he ruffled his hair. Did Wooyoung think he was attractive? If so, what did he like about him? What were his best assets? He threw his head back in his neck and he turned his body one way and then the other. He had a slim figure and a tiny waist . Even though he didn’t have a six-pack with a v-line, his stomach was toned and his biceps were quite big.

 

He had to laugh. Was he actually thinking about whether or not Wooyoung would like his body? Had it actually come down to that? He knew that the kiss in Paris had done something to him, but he hadn’t realized how bad it had already become. He was actually thinking about how he could attract Wooyoung and whether he would show interest in his body or not. Just the simple thought of Wooyoung looking at his body naked made his cheeks turn so red, that he had to avert his gaze from the mirror, becoming embarrassed all by himself.

 

He grabbed a cloth and made it wet, washing the build-up dirt from his body that had resulted from the plane ride. He dried himself and then put on his blouse. Maybe if he went down now, he could catch Wooyoung earlier and they could have a drink together with just the two of them. The idea excited San and he realized he wanted to look and smell extra nice if there was a possibility of seeing Wooyoung alone.

 

He opened the bathroom door with his blouse still open exposing his chest. Confused, Yunho looked at him, but he continued with unpacking his suitcase. San rummaged through his bag and retrieved his bag of toiletries. He remembered he had packed this expensive cologne that had a nice soft smell to it and made him feel more manly when he wore it. He sprayed some of the ‘Acqua di Gio’ just below his left and right ear and softly rubbed it in with his wrist. There was a mirror across from his bed and he went to look in it to button up his blouse. He almost felt like wearing dress pants, but the occasion wasn’t lending itself for it and he opted for a more casual version by keeping his slightly ripped blue jeans on. The blouse was a rich dark black and it contrasted with his milky white skin. Normally he looked slightly more tan, but he hadn’t been out in the sun for a while so he looked rather pale. He opened his jeans, stuffing the hem of the blouse in them to create a more casual look. Then he looked for his comb to style his hair so it didn’t look so flat against his head.

 

“Are you going somewhere?” Yunho asked from across the room.

 

“No,” San said, not quite sure what to say. Yunho looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “What? Can’t a man just look nice for himself?”

 

Yunho shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk to the bathroom with his bag of toiletries in his hand. San walked after him quickly.

 

“I’ll go down now, I’m craving a drink,” San said as he leaned against the doorpost of the bathroom door.

 

“Sure man, you do you. I’m going to take my time and I’ll meet you down later,” Yunho said, still looking at him rather confused, wondering why he was acting the way he did.

 

San wasn’t bothered by it and turned around to grab his phone and then he went out the door.

 

He told himself that this weekend wasn’t lost yet, there were still plenty of opportunities where he could get a moment alone with Wooyoung so he could ask him the questions that he had been wanting to ask. Privacy in their rooms was not something they were going to get, so he hoped that he could catch him alone at the bar, or maybe later this weekend when they were going to do some activities.

 

When he stepped into the elevator, he couldn’t help but to check his reflection in the mirror of the elevator. He thought he looked quite nice and just for the hell of it he unbuttoned one more button which gave him the ultimate summer look. He really wanted to impress Wooyoung and realizing this, San got a weird feeling in his stomach. What had Wooyoung done to him to make him act in the way he did?

 

The elevator doors opened and he stepped out into the lobby. In his new outfit, he felt right at home and with the success that had been their tour he even felt like he kind of belonged here, wearing the new blouse he had bought in Milan and the cologne he had bought in Paris.

 

The bar was on the other side of the lobby, having separate shutter doors to close off the space. He walked towards it and after opening the doors he noticed that he was the first to have entered the bar, even the security guards weren’t there yet. Maybe this was really such a high class resort that they didn’t let in people who weren’t guests of the hotel.

 

San went to sit at the bar on one of the bar stools that had cushioned seats. The bartender looked up at him while he was polishing a glass.

 

“What can I get for you today, sir?” the bartender asked, surprising San by being referred to by the man as sir while he was clearly older than him. A quick look in the mirror behind the bottles of alcohol placed behind the bar revealed that his look seemed quite mature.

 

“What do you suggest for this weather?” San said, not quite sure what he should get.

 

The bartender stepped closer. “Perhaps something sweet, but fresh. Maybe a bit sour if that appeals to your tastes,” the bartender gave him his full attention and San felt quite good about himself being served like a guest at an expensive hotel.

 

“That sounds good. I trust the connoisseur,” he gave him a smile as he folded his hands on the bar.

 

“Alright, let me make you something special then,” the bartender returned his smile and then he went to open a fridge beneath the bar and started to retrieve all kinds of ingredients. San looked on as the man squeezed a lemon into a glass of whisky and he wondered if he had made the right choice to let the bartender decide what drink to serve him.

 

“Here you go,” the bartender placed a little napkin on the bar and placed his drink on top of it.

 

San went to take a nip and even though it was really sour, it did taste good. “That’s really good. What is it called?” San inquired.

 

“Whiskey Sour. I thought it might suit you,” the bartender flashed him a smile as he went to grab his towel again and continued polishing the glasses. Was he giving him special treatment? Did he recognize him?

 

“Do you need my room number or something?” San asked.

 

The bartender shook his head. “No, that’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” he winked at him. San wasn’t quite sure what he should think of it, but he did feel quite powerful.

 

“You’re already having a drink without us?” San turned around upon hearing Wooyoung’s voice. He walked towards him, wearing a fresh pair of jeans and a white shirt.

 

San laughed. “Couldn’t wait to finally unwind,” San said.

 

Wooyoung raised his eyebrows at him. He went to take a seat beside him, resting his arm on the bar which showed off his new watch that he had bought in Milan. San couldn’t help but to glance at Wooyoung’s chest that peeked through his slightly open blouse.

 

“Sorry about earlier,” Wooyoung said, looking up at San from under his lashes. He was searching his face for a reaction.

 

“It’s okay,” San said. There wasn’t really anything he could say. He wished Wooyoung would have told Seonghwa he wanted to room with him, but he hadn’t. And that was that.

 

“I… I couldn’t say no to our hyung, you know,” Wooyoung started, tapping his finger on the bar. “I know you wanted to spend some time alone.”

 

San’s eyes flashed to Wooyoung. He felt his heart racing in his chest as he looked into his eyes after he said those words. Did he know he wanted to talk about what happened? Did he know that he… that he wanted to be alone with him for those reasons?

 

“Don’t worry about it. We’ll have plenty of time to hang out together, just the two of us, when we’re back in Seoul,” he noticed how he was kind of struggling to make whole sentences. He peered at Wooyoung from the corner of his eyes. He was smiling softly.

 

“Yes, I promise to take you out sometimes. What drink are you having?” Wooyoung leaned forward to inspect his drink.

 

“You want a taste? It’s a Whiskey Sour,” San lifted the drink to hand it to Wooyoung. He nipped at it and made a sour face.

 

“What made you want to get this drink!?” Wooyoung exclaimed.

 

San laughed. “The bartender made it for me, I quite like it,” San said as he received the drink from Wooyoung again and took a gulp. “Do you want something to drink too?”

 

Wooyoung nodded. San put up his hand to haul the bartender.

 

“What can I serve for you, sir?” the bartender walked up to them again and his eyes darted from Wooyoung to San.

 

“I’ll have a chilled Chardonnay, but no ice please,” Wooyoung said. The bartender nodded and retrieved a glass and a bottle of wine. He placed the glass in front of Wooyoung and poured him the Chardonnay.

 

“What is your room number sir?” the bartender asked. Curious, San thought. He hadn’t asked him for his room number…

 

“314,” Wooyoung answered shortly and took a sip from his wine. The bartender turned around and walked to a computer to type in the number. San noticed how Wooyoung was looking at the bartender strangely. Then he turned to look at San again.

 

“What’s up with that bartender? I think he’s into you or something,” Wooyoung whispered, his brow furrowed.

 

San didn’t know what to say. So he just scrunched up his face and shook his head, as if to say just the idea of it was ridiculous. But he had noticed the way Wooyoung had said it. Was he perhaps jealous in some kind of way?

 

“So shall we make a toast?” he lifted his glass to San and waited for him to clink it. San picked up his glass and stared intently into Wooyoung’s eyes as they clinked their glasses.

 

“To a successful tour,” San said.

 

“To us,” Wooyoung said and he took a sip. “I couldn’t have done it without you guys.”

 

San stared at Wooyoung. Why was he saying these things? No, maybe he was looking into it too much. After all, they had always been this close. Wooyoung was always someone to share his love for his members and he didn’t shy away from telling them how he felt. Maybe it was just San. Something inside him had changed and as he looked upon Wooyoung’s sweet face, he realized that he didn’t look at him the same way he did before. Every glance he took at him filled him with a strange feeling of mixed emotions. When their eyes met, San had to swallow hard because of the effect he had on him. He felt weak at the knees every time his eyes fell onto his lips and he remembered that day. Even if nothing had changed for the others, everything had changed for San.

 

Wooyoung leaned closer to the bar and to San. His hand travelled to San’s sleeve. “You look and smell really nice,” Wooyoung said. “The black really suits you.”

 

San’s eyes flashed to Wooyoung’s. Was he flirting with him? “Thank you, you look really nice as well,” San could barely get the words out. He noticed the heat that had travelled to his cheeks and he quickly went to take a sip of his drink.

 

Wooyoung laughed and squeezed his arm. “I hope the others won’t take long, I’m dying to get something to eat,” Wooyoung said it like he hadn’t just started flirting with him. Was it just a playful thing for him?

 

Even though he loved all the attention Wooyoung gave him, it confused San nonetheless. He didn’t know whether Wooyoung was actually into him as well, or that this was just Wooyoung being nice. The prospect of having to hang out with the others tonight as well didn’t excite San at all. It meant he had to wait even longer to know what Wooyoung was all about. He just wanted to be alone with him. And he realized that it was not just to ask him about their night in Paris.

 

 

 

 

The fire was blazing hot and made his face wet with sweat. Now and again he wiped his sleeve over his forehead, wiping away the build-up drops of sweat that were trickling down his face.

 

They had built a campfire on the beach, one of the many ingenious ideas of Mingi. San had actually been excited about the idea, since he had always dreamed of recreating one of those scenes he had seen in movies about America. Where a group of teenagers would hang out at the beach, surrounding their own build campfire and eating S’mores on sticks. Couples would huddle together under blankets and the liquor would be poured excessively, turning everyone giddy and reckless. Some would go off to take a dive in the ocean while others would muster up the courage to kiss their crush.

 

San was doing neither of that. Instead, he was sitting silently in front of the fire, sipping his beer as he looked at some of the others who were playing football in the sand. Only Jongho and Yeosang were sitting close to him, but they were in a deep conversation about God knows what. Yeosang was the serious kind and even though San sometimes really appreciated that, right now all he wanted was to have exciting and fun conversations. He wanted to play a game of Truth or Dare or something, and he was even willing to jump in the ocean if it took that to get Wooyoung’s attention.

 

Wooyoung was playing football with the others and San looked on as they fanatically ran behind the ball. Hongjoong was manning an imaginary goal as well as Mingi on the other side. Seonghwa and Wooyoung were playing in the field, while Yunho looked on from the side lines, shouting at them like a frantic football coach. Wooyoung was quite good in football, but that was to no one’s surprise, since he was generally good at any sports. He managed to get the ball in between his feet and as much as Seonghwa was trying to steal the ball from him, he failed. Wooyoung was starting to get fun with it and Seonghwa grabbed onto his shoulders to try and steal the ball from him.

 

Yunho whistled. “YELLOW CARD SEONGHWA. Get off of him and step your game up,” Yunho yelled. San inhaled as he looked on at what happened on the field. He saw how Wooyoung and Seonghwa wrestled for the ball and then suddenly they dropped to the ground, entangled in each other’s arms.

 

The frustration San felt as he looked on was almost unbearable. Why did Seonghwa have to touch him like that? Okay, he might be fanatic, but football didn’t even allow to hold onto another player for too long. He sighed and stood up.

 

“Let me play in his stead, it is ridiculous to watch this,” San said to Yunho as he joined his side.

 

Yunho looked at him with a grin. “They’re just playing, nothing serious,” Yunho said.

 

“You play football or you don’t play football,” San said, slightly annoyed. He walked out onto the imaginary field, towards Wooyoung and Seonghwa where Hongjoong and Mingi had already joined them.

 

“You’re a pathetic player Seonghwa,” Hongjoong said while laughing.

 

Seonghwa stood up, his cheeks flushed. “Yeah, but in the end I get what I want,” he held up the ball in his hands.

 

“Hey!” Wooyoung exclaimed and he reached for the ball, which Seonghwa pulled from his reach again and again while grinning from ear to ear.  

 

“Let’s play some real football, I can’t watch this shit,” San said as he joined the guys on the field.

 

Mingi looked up to San. “Don’t bother, I’m done playing,” Mingi said. “Me too,” Hongjoong said and they left the field.

 

San looked at Seonghwa and Wooyoung, who were still playing around as Wooyoung tried to get the ball from Seonghwa’s hands. They didn’t even notice him standing there and San felt defeated and embarrassed. Did the others see how pathetic he looked as he tried to get Wooyoung’s attention?

 

Annoyed, he walked back to the fire, where he sat back down in the same spot where he had left his can of beer. He folded his legs and stared into the fire. His annoyance slowly faded away.

 

“What are you so quiet for San?” to San’s surprise, Yeosang went to sit next to him.

 

“Oh nothing, just a bit tired,” San lied. He hadn’t realized that the others had noticed his silent behaviour.

 

“Yeah, I’m still tired too,” Yeosang said. “Don’t go to bed too late tonight, we’re going to ride quads tomorrow to go see Hallasan!” Yeosang smiled the brightest smile at him. He knew San liked nature and sightseeing. Riding around on quads seemed like the perfect activity to empty his mind and enjoy the moment.

 

“Really? That is so cool, I’m really looking forward to that!” San said excited and returned Yeosang’s smile.

 

“See, I was missing that smile the entire day. Glad to see it back,” Yeosang teased San. San buried his face in his hand. He knew he could be dramatic sometimes and he always seemed to forget that his brothers always noticed. He just hoped they didn’t know what had happened between him and Wooyoung.

 

What happened between him and Wooyoung… As he sipped his beer, he wondered how many days it had been since it had happened and how long Wooyoung and he hadn’t talked about it. It must have been over two weeks already and if it wasn’t for the hectic tour, it would really be very awkward if they wouldn’t talk about it soon. Why hadn’t they yet?

 

San scratched his head. What if… What if the kiss had been a mistake? What if Wooyoung had done it by accident and now didn’t know how to tell him that he hadn’t meant to kiss him? Or what if Wooyoung really didn’t mean anything by it… That it was just a kiss between friends. Did close friends kiss each other?

 

San closed his eyes, seeing the fire dance behind his eyelids. He was really unsure what to think about it, especially since Wooyoung didn’t take any initiative to come and talk to him. As he looked to his side, he could see how he and Seonghwa had given up their little game of winning the ball and instead they were talking with each other and laughing out loud. What if San was nothing special? What if Wooyoung was like this with everyone and especially with Seonghwa?

 

San felt the frustration build up inside of him again and he turned his face to look at Yeosang. He asked him how he was doing and what he wanted to do on the island during their little vacation here. He needed to keep his mind busy, just so he wouldn’t imagine the possibility of Wooyoung with someone else. Someone like Seonghwa…

 

As the evening went on, San found himself taking care of the fire by making sure it had enough wood and was properly stacked. It kept him busy and eventually everyone got drunker, which led to a lot of goofing around. He was content and didn’t even realize it when Wooyoung went to come his way.

 

“Hey,” his voice was soft against his ear when he went to sit down beside him. As much as Wooyoung had annoyed him that night by hanging around Seonghwa, the moment he was close to him the fluttering feeling in his stomach returned.

 

San returned his ‘hey’, looking him in the eyes quickly as he sat close to him, his thighs touching his. They sat in silence as they watched the fire smouldering, while now and then San poked the wood with a long stick. He felt how Wooyoung weaved an arm around his, holding onto him slightly. It felt like home, the soft cuddles they would always have when they were travelling and sitting next to each other in the van. They never shied away from holding each other’s hands when they were close to each other and they had always felt comfortable doing it. It felt comfortable now, even if San’s heart was pounding, both from the heat of the fire and from the way Wooyoung was softly kneading his shirt.

 

Mingi was telling a ridiculous story and he managed to get them all to pay attention to him. Even though in the end, the clue of the story was that Mingi had been a dumbass thinking that he had tricked Jongho and Seonghwa. In the end Jongho had known all along that Mingi had switched their suitcases and he had switched it back with Seonghwa before he had noticed they had been switched. Mingi looked at Jongho in surprise, he always seemed to forget how smart their maknae was.

 

Wooyoung was laughing and went to grab San’s hand. San watched with joy as he weaved their fingers together. He had hoped Wooyoung would come to him and he was so happy that he finally did. Being slightly intoxicated from the beers he had drunk, he leaned into Wooyoung’s body and rubbed his thumb over the back of Wooyoung’s hand.

 

The moment didn’t last long. Mingi came up with the idea to do a silly game so they would forget the embarrassing story he had told. They were to race each other on the beach and the one who came in  last had to jump in the water. Wooyoung was from his side within no time. San stayed where he was, he had no interest in playing whatever game Mingi proposed. He felt how his hand was sweaty for holding on too long to Wooyoung’s hand. He wished they had stayed like this the whole night.

 

Wooyoung didn’t return to him the rest of the night and he went to take care of the fire again. He got so caught up in it, that he didn’t really join in any of the conversations or activities the others were doing. It was fine, he thought. Tomorrow he would have so much fun exploring the island and besides, that was what they came here for. The fantasies he had about Wooyoung were based on one little kiss, one he had no clue held any meaning. Instead of pondering over it over and over again, he should finally allow himself some much needed rest after their long tour.

 

He noticed that at some point some of the guys were taking their leave, announcing that they were going to bed. Their manager told them they would meet in the lobby at 9, where they would leave together to the place where they were going to hire quads. San had become so caught up in his little pyromaniacal hobby that he felt no desire to go to bed and instead loved to watch the smoke rise up into the air and look at the horizon over the sea where the sun went down. It was a serene moment and if it was anyone else that took him out of his state of tranquillity he would have been annoyed.

 

“Wanna go see the ocean babe?”

 

San woke up from his trance and he looked up to see Wooyoung, who held a hand out to him. There was no point debating whether he should go with him or not. It was Wooyoung, he would do anything he asked.

 

He grabbed his hand and Wooyoung helped him get up. He held his hand and while looking around to see if the others noticed them, he sneaked San away from the rest, onto the beach towards the water. The beach was broad and they had to walk for quite a while before they reached the water line that announced itself with the sound of the waves hitting the beach softly. San was only looking at Wooyoung however, at the twinkle in his eyes and the smile around his lips. Had he been waiting to ask him this all night?

 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Wooyoung pointed in the distance where they could see cargo ships illuminated by the last rays of sunshine against the horizon. San nodded, unable to contain to smile back at him.

 

Wooyoung let go of his hands and he went to loosen his shoelaces.

 

“What are you doing?” San asked.

 

“Taking my shoes off. I want to feel the sand between my toes. Take off yours too,” he continued to get his shoes off and a little reluctantly San followed his example. He realized that Wooyoung waited for him with his hand reached out. He held his shoes in one hand and found his way back to holding Wooyoung’s hand.

 

It felt kind of strange, the wet slippery sand getting in between his toes. It wasn’t pleasant at first, it felt kind of dirty and like he shouldn’t be doing it. But when he got used to the temperature of the sea, it felt better and better and he even stepped down deeper into the muddy sand, covering his foot soil and making sopping sounds as he stepped forward again. They danced with the sea as it came closer to their feet every time. It was clear that they had just reached the sea when the tidal current had started. They kicked at the water that had started foaming and San had to laugh out loud when he saw that the hems of Wooyoung’s jeans were completely wet.

 

“It’s good to see you smile, San,” Wooyoung said, looking up into his eyes. “I don’t know, you seemed kind of out of it today.”

 

San lowered his eyes. “Yeah, sorry about that…” he didn’t really know what to say. The reason he had been so out of it was because Wooyoung had decided to room with Seonghwa and it had bothered him more than he wanted to admit.

 

“Was it because of me?” Wooyoung asked. He tugged on his hand slightly.

 

“No… No, I-” he was at a loss for words. Now that he was alone with Wooyoung, he couldn’t really hold up the act of seeming unbothered. Even more, they were finally alone together and San felt like now was his opportunity to ask the burning question he had been wanting to ask. Why did he suddenly become afraid?

 

“What is it San? You know you can talk to me about anything,” Wooyoung stopped in his tracks and tugging his hand, he demanded him to face him. San looked at his feet that were slowly disappearing in the sand.

 

“I don’t know Wooyoung, I don’t know if now is a good time to ask,” his head was lowered. He felt his heart pounding against his chest as he became scared like a little rabbit to ask Wooyoung about Paris.

 

Wooyoung rubbed his thumb over the back of his hand. “I think now is the best time to ask,” his words rolled into his ear like the waves hitting the beach. He dared to look up into Wooyoung’s eyes and he saw the anticipation in them, the eagerness. He took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to ask.

 

“We never really talked about Paris,” San scanned his face, waiting for a reaction. He didn’t say anything. Biting his lip, he asked a more direct question. “Why did you kiss me that night, Wooyoung?”

 

Wooyoung inhaled through his teeth. “Didn’t you like it?”

 

San looked at him stunned. “I… I did,” San’s throat felt dry as he uttered the words.

 

Wooyoung dropped his shoes on the ground and reached up to cup his chin. San’s heart began to race. “Do you want me to do it again?” He had a smirk on his face and stared back into his eyes.

 

Was he being serious? Was this a joke to him? He pushed his hand away and lowered his eyes. “It was a serious question Wooyoung,” San said, slightly annoyed. He heard how Wooyoung swallowed.

 

“And it was a serious answer,” Wooyoung suddenly said and San’s eyes shot up to look at him. He really meant to kiss him?

 

“Why didn’t you bring it up earlier? Why did you kiss me and then never talked about it to me or tried it again?” San noticed how unstable his voice was as he realized what Wooyoung was saying to him.

 

Wooyoung scratched his neck. “I thought you didn’t like it or that you were confused. I took a gamble and when you didn’t say anything or try anything with me, I thought that you weren’t into it,” Wooyoung said. His hand brushed past his. “I like you San. Not as a friend, but more than that. I’m sorry if that bothers you.”

 

“If that bothers me?” San blurted out the words. Wooyoung liked him? He felt his stomach twist, his hands becoming sweaty and his head was starting to swim.

 

“Ask me once more,” San squeezed his hand as he looked intently into his eyes. Wooyoung held his breath as he realized what he meant.

 

“Do you want me to do it again?” San’s eyes were focused on his lips, that moved as the words entered his ears. He licked his lips almost instinctively and he felt himself tremble as he realized what they were about to do. He nodded slowly.

 

Wooyoung stepped closer and he lifted San’s head. San inhaled, surprised by his move and shaking with anticipation. This wasn’t like Paris. In Paris he didn’t see it coming and it was over before he had realized it. Now he was in the moment and his stomach churned looking into Wooyoung’s eyes as he slowly brought his face closer to his.

 

He felt his breath on his lips first, before he carefully pressed his lips on his. A surge of energy went through his body and the nerves in his lips were so sensitive that it made him slightly lightheaded. Wooyoung was kissing him again- was he dreaming?

 

Wooyoung pulled back slowly. “Something like that?”

 

San swallowed. He touched his lips as a reflex. “Kiss me harder.”

 

Wooyoung stared at him while he held his breath. Then he grabbed his hand that had been lingering on his lips and he pressed his lips back on his. He moved into the kiss quite roughly, which took San by surprise. He closed his eyes and felt how Wooyoung weaved his fingers with his and pressed their hands against his back. San inhaled, shocked by his move, and exactly at that point Wooyoung slid his tongue inside his mouth, causing a shiver to go down San’s spine. His body reacted earlier than he did and he felt his head spinning as Wooyoung slowly circled his tongue while pulling back now and then to give him soft kisses. Before he knew it he was out of breath.

 

“Is that hard enough?” Wooyoung smiled into their kiss and San couldn’t help but to laugh with him. Wooyoung had pressed his body against his and he felt how the heat had travelled to his cheeks from being so close to Wooyoung. Wooyoung let go of his hands to weave an arm around his back and the other hand went up to his neck. He moved his mouth to his ear as he gently pressed his head to the side. “Want me to try that again?”

 

“Yes… please…” San was out of breath and he was floating above the ground. He couldn’t put into words how he felt, how Wooyoung made him feel. All control he had over his body was now gone as Wooyoung pulled him closer and closer. He heard him grin in his ear and then he pulled back to press his lips immediately on his again and they were back to making out vigorously.

 

San didn’t have a lot of experience with kissing, having had to give up girlfriends and dating since he became a trainee. He couldn’t remember the last time he had kissed someone and he had never kissed a man before. That Wooyoung would be his first in that regard, he could not have imagined in his wildest dreams. He didn’t know what he should have expected, but Wooyoung’s kisses tasted like honey from the comb. His tongue was stroking his and he was sucking on his lower lip, making him dizzy as he made the kiss deeper and deeper, allowing no time to rest.

 

When he pulled back, he felt the cold wind brush past his wet lips harshly. He opened his eyes to look at Wooyoung. Wooyoung loosened their embrace and instead began tugging on his arm so as to pull him down. What was he doing? Wooyoung went to sit down on the sand and San realized he wanted him to join him. His stomach contracted as he lowered down onto his knees. What was he going to do to him?

 

Wooyoung looked at him from underneath his eyelashes, his eyes filled with lust. There was a mischievous smile around his mouth as he pushed back against San’s shoulders, making him lie down in the wet sand.

 

San felt exposed. Even more, he felt nervous by what Wooyoung was initiating. However, there was no time to worry about it, because Wooyoung’s lips found his again as he went to lie beside him, balancing himself on his elbow to tower above him. It was kind of uncomfortable, feeling the wetness against his back from the wet sand. Writhing under Wooyoung’s touch as he tilted his head backwards to kiss him deeper, his feet were digging into the quicksand, making it harder for him to move. But to San’s surprise, he was totally loving it.

 

“Is this okay?” Wooyoung asked as he carefully placed a hand on his chest, steadying himself as he leaned over San.

 

San looked up into his eyes, completely dazed by what was happening to him. “Yes… I like it,” San managed to say. He wanted to let Wooyoung know that he liked this, that he liked it very much and that he was hoping this wouldn’t be a onetime thing. “I like it a lot.”

 

Wooyoung smiled as he pressed another kiss on his lips. “Good.”

 

His hand travelled down his chest to his waist as he caught San’s lips in another kiss. He managed to slow down the pace, where he had San take more initiative and let him determine the pace. He explored Wooyoung’s mouth like it would be the only time he was able to do so and he traced his tongue over his lips to take much needed breaths.

 

He moaned a little when Wooyoung suddenly slid his hand underneath his shirt, his fingertips cold against his stomach. Wooyoung pulled back his face and he grinned. San made a pouty face, eager for Wooyoung’s lips to return to his. He wasn’t aware how hungry he was for Wooyoung. Wooyoung moved back to him by shifting his body to lie slightly on top of him. The weight of Wooyoung’s body against his awakened something inside of him that he didn’t know was there.

 

It turned San on. He didn’t realize it at first, but as Wooyoung was fisting his shirt and slowly pushing it up, as he was pressing his body against his and moving up and down, he realized that not only the nerves in his lips were on fire. When Wooyoung moved his hand lower and slid his hand under the waistband of his jeans, he panicked and he pushed Wooyoung off of him.

 

He had gotten hard. To say he felt embarrassed was an understatement. Why was his body reacting like this? They had only been kissing… Was he allowed to feel this way towards him?

 

“What’s wrong? Is it too much?” Wooyoung asked confused, his hand lingering on his thigh. San had sat up and Wooyoung went to join him.

 

“No, no, that’s not it, I…” San didn’t know how to say it. He looked at Wooyoung from the corner of his eyes.

 

Wooyoung smiled. “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s natural to respond in that way,” Wooyoung said it like it was some medical condition.

 

San was confused about what he felt and how he felt about Wooyoung. Could he be interested in Wooyoung in that way as well? He had never thought about the possibility of going further with Wooyoung than kissing… Besides, he had no clue how that worked. “I… I need a moment,” San said as he stood up to walk towards the water line. “Sure,” Wooyoung said behind his back as he stayed seated.

 

The sun had gone under and it was starting to get dark. There were lights twinkling on the water, coming from the cargo ships in the distance. He paced the water line, his head spinning with the taste of Wooyoung still on his lips. Why did it feel so good?

 

“Isn’t this wrong? That we’re doing this?” San turned around to look at Wooyoung.

 

“Why is it wrong? Are you afraid of what the others will think?” Wooyoung countered his question.

 

“I don’t know if I’m supposed to feel this way… To feel this way towards you,” San turned around to stare into the distance.

 

“They don’t have to know San,” Wooyoung said and he heard him stand up. “I only care about how you feel about this. What anyone else thinks doesn’t matter,” he joined him at his side and San looked up at him afraid.

 

“All I want is to let you know that I do feel that way about you,” Wooyoung reached for his hand. “I like you and I want to be with you. And if you let me, I want to be with you in that way as well,” he held his hand and squeezed it.

 

San looked up at him carefully. “If you are not interested in that you can just say so,” Wooyoung said. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

San took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure what it actually meant, doing those things with Wooyoung. Of course he knew what sex was and how it worked, but being with a man, being with Wooyoung, he had no clue what that would entail. He was scared, but he couldn’t deny he was excited as well.

 

San went to embrace Wooyoung. He hugged him tightly as he whispered into his ear, “I think I want to do that.”

 

He felt how Wooyoung breathed against his hair and he pulled him closer. He weaved his hand through his hair and then he tugged the strands behind his ear.

 

“I want to make love to you San,” he whispered.

 

 


	2. Part 2

“I think it’s better that we didn’t end up rooming together,” Wooyoung said as they walked back to the resort.

 

“Why?” San asked him, looking confused.

 

Wooyoung grinned. “I wouldn’t have been able to contain myself after this.”

 

San looked up at him and he wondered what he meant. What would he do to him if he joined him to his room?

 

“It’s better not to rush anything,” Wooyoung finally said, staring off into the distance, as if he was in deep thought. 

 

But San had gotten curious. He stopped in his tracks. “What would you have done to me?”

 

Wooyoung turned around to face San. “Don’t make me fantasize out loud. I’d get even harder than I already am.”

 

San felt the heat travelling to his neck. He lowered his eyes in embarrassment, but he wanted to know what Wooyoung was fantasizing about, he wanted to know all the things he had never done. He stepped closer, but he didn’t dare look up into his eyes.

 

“Tell me, Wooyoung. How would you make love to me?”

 

He sighed. “Oh, you do want to know,” he weaved an arm around his back and pulled him closer like before, touching his ear with his lips. “I want to shove my cock up your ass.”

 

San’s breath hitched. The vulgarity shocked him, but at the same time he felt a warmth in the pit of his stomach.

 

“I want you to sit on me and squeal as you take my whole length.”

 

San grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck, breathing loudly as the thought of Wooyoung doing this both scared and excited him.

 

“Does that shock you?” Wooyoung noticed the unsteadiness in his voice, as if he was holding back even more.

 

“I… I think I would want that,” San couldn’t believe his own words. He had never imagined having sex with a man and he had never given it any thought. He knew what gay sex was like, but it had never crossed his mind that he would ever do that. He had never had any interest in men before, but thinking about Wooyoung’s cock was exciting him like nothing else ever had. He could only imagine what it felt like, what he felt like, inside of him…

 

“You’re trembling San,” Wooyoung leaned back and held his hand. He looked up and searched his face. “You have never done it before have you?” it sounded almost apologetic.

 

San lowered his eyes. “No, but I want to try.”

 

Wooyoung smiled and played with his hand. “I’m sorry for talking so dirty to you like that, but I do want to fuck you,” he placed a hand on his neck. “I’ll be really careful. We can take all the time in the world. You just tell me when you’re ready to try it.” 

 

San felt the warmth in his stomach spread. “Does it hurt?”

 

Wooyoung gave him a little kiss. “First time always hurts a little bit. But I want to take care of you, I’ll do anything to make you feel comfortable and make it an enjoyable experience,” his eyes darted from one eye to the other. “I want to make you feel good San.”

 

San felt like he was going to explode from nerves. He knew that if he would have gone to Wooyoung’s room now, he would have been too much of a nervous wreck and unable to relax. The tension he felt throughout his body made him as stiff as a plank.

 

Wooyoung placed a soft peck on his jawline. “Relax San, I can feel you’re really tense,” he softly rubbed his arms. “I’m not going to do anything to you tonight.”

 

San breathed out, closing his eyes. He was glad that they weren’t going to do anything tonight. He was a mess in Wooyoung’s arms, too overwhelmed from what had happened and unable to process what this all meant. Just earlier, he had thought that Wooyoung had no interest in him at all and now he had told him that he actually wanted to do more things with him than he ever could have imagined. San had been innocent, it seems, naive to the possibilities of how Wooyoung felt towards him.

 

“Just tell me when you’re ready and we can try it. There’s no need to rush,” his voice was soft against his ear as he gave him a final embrace. San held on to Wooyoung. Even though he was scared, he trusted Wooyoung. He was willing to show him every part of him.

 

“Come on, let’s get some sleep,” Wooyoung leaned back and he reached out his hand to hold his.

 

As they walked back to the resort, the sand had become sticky against his legs. His body was cold and wet and it helped with cooling him down from the moment of heat he had just had with Wooyoung. He had no idea how they got back to the resort, because his head was in the clouds thinking over and over again about the way Wooyoung had kissed him and the things he still wanted to do to him.

 

 

 

 

San didn’t wait to check if the others were still at the campfire. He wanted to go to his room and be alone, because he needed time to think. Wooyoung didn’t leave his side however, he kept holding his hand and he began to walk slower when they walked through the lobby. When they were waiting by the elevator and San wanted to press the button, Wooyoung stopped him.

 

“Just a little longer,” Wooyoung said as he stepped closer. He weaved his arm around his waist.

 

“People can see us here Wooyoung,” San said nervously, looking around to check if people saw them.

 

Wooyoung leaned his head against his chest and grunted. “All right, well then at least let me bring you to your room,” he stepped back and pressed the button to call the elevator. After a few seconds they heard the ding, and the elevator doors opened.

 

San stepped inside and before he could press the button, Wooyoung pushed him against the mirror of the elevator. “Wait, Wooyoung,” his breath hitched in anticipation for what Wooyoung was about to do. Wooyoung reached with his hand behind him to press a number on the panel and as the doors closed he pressed his body up against him.

 

“I want to remember what those lips taste like when I jerk myself off in the bathroom,” Wooyoung tugged on his chin, demanding him to open his mouth. He kissed him on his open mouth without restraint, their saliva mixing messily. San took him gladly, the way he pressed up against him simply made it too hard to resist. “I want to imagine what those lips feel like around my cock.”

 

San heard the elevator doors open and he broke off the kiss, embracing Wooyoung by wrapping his arms around him. Looking over his shoulder he checked if anyone was waiting to enter the elevator. His lips found his ear. “Do you only want to imagine or do you want to find out?”

 

Wooyoung pulled back abruptly, staring into his eyes astonishingly. San smiled, he had actually said something that had shocked him. He pushed Wooyoung off of him and grabbed his hand, dragging him with the astonished look on his face out of the elevator. They walked down the corridor until they were at his door. He wanted to open the door with his key card, but Wooyoung stopped him.

 

“If Yunho’s not in there, can I come in?” there was a look of anticipation and lust lingering behind Wooyoung’s eyes. “Because I want to find out.”

 

San raised his eyebrows at him and he opened the door. Soon enough they could both see that Yunho was sitting on his bed, watching TV and eating snacks. San leaned into Wooyoung and lowered his voice. “No need to rush things right?”

 

“Hey where were you guys?” Yunho shouted from across the room. “Come on in Wooyoung, I have snacks to share!”

 

San looked up at Wooyoung while he tried not to burst into laughter. Wooyoung looked at him with furrowed brows, but he couldn’t contain a little smile either. “No thank you Yunho, I was just here to uh… get some ice for my drink.”

 

“Yeah go get your ice, it’s down the hallway,” San said while snickering.

 

Wooyoung scratched his neck and after staring at his lips he finally turned around to leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

San nodded and he closed the door.

 

“Ice? We have ice on our level??” Yunho sat up and looked at San, surprised.

 

“Yes? I’m surprised that I have to tell you,” San said. Usually Yunho knew this things, he was always onto finding all the snacks and drinks when they were in hotels.

 

Yunho jumped up and walked past him to go to the door. Before he disappeared, he asked, “What have you been doing? You’re covered in sand.”

 

“Yeah, I’m going to take a shower now,” San said, looking down at his body. He noticed how the outline of his hard-on could be seen through his pants. He was hoping to God Yunho hadn’t noticed it. To not let Yunho see his flustered cheeks, he disappeared into the bathroom and he locked the door.

 

He looked into the mirror and he saw his rosy cheeks and dishevelled hair. Shit! Had he looked like this the entire time when he was with Wooyoung? He leaned closer to the mirror and saw how his lips were slightly swollen. He couldn’t help but squeal a little. God, had that really happened? Of all the ways he had imagined this would go, he could have never imagined it to go like this. San had never been… kissed so hard. He reached down with his hand to his pants and he felt that his cock was still throbbing hard.

 

Wooyoung had said that he wanted to make love to him. That he wanted to fuck him, that he wanted him to sit on his cock… San sighed deeply and rolled his eyes back into his head just remembering the things Wooyoung had said and done to him. He knew he had wanted to kiss Wooyoung again, but the things he had suggested he wanted to do with him- he never knew he wanted those things too.

 

At least the boner in his pants was telling him he had really wanted this. He still felt really horny, just thinking about how Wooyoung pressed him against the wall in the elevator and how he had dared to say he would suck his cock. What if Yunho wouldn’t have been here? He would have actually been in a very different situation right now…

 

He felt his heart pounding harder as he realized that he had never sucked a cock before and that he didn’t really know how that worked. Of course he knew what he liked, but how would he have to move his mouth, where did he have to lick him to make him cum?

 

Just thinking about it made his cock twitch in his pants. God, he really needed to take care of that or else he was going to explode. He slowly started undressing himself and in the meantime he turned on the shower, so the bathroom would be filled with steam.

 

But San’s mind was still thinking about sucking Wooyoung’s cock, thinking about how Wooyoung would like it and what would really get him going. It struck him that Wooyoung had been adamant about wanting to fuck him, and not the other way around. Somehow, this didn’t bother him at all, since he really didn’t know how that would work if he would fuck him instead. Because it was Wooyoung, he wanted to try it, even if he had no clue what it would take to have his cock inside of him. It worried him somewhat, because he didn’t want to make a fool out of himself if he were to be with Wooyoung. He had only heard the stories of how men had sex by the filthy jokes people told and going from those stories he had only learnt that ‘bottoming’ seemed like a degrading and painful act. Wooyoung had told him that it could be pleasurable if they took their time. What did gay sex feel like and look like? He had never watched gay porn and he had never pleasured himself by rubbing his anus, his cock being the most sensitive part of his body. San realized that if Wooyoung wanted to fuck him then he had to know how that worked.

 

Standing in his boxers, he reached for his phone that was still in his pants. The only way to learn was to see how it worked. The most trustworthy source in this case would be the internet and he opened up a web browser on his phone. He typed in the URL of a porn website and was redirected to a page full of women sucking cocks and taking cocks. It was always so aggressive and in your face, San thought, so he quickly typed in the search bar what he was looking for.

 

_First time gay anal sex_

It felt awkward going through the list of videos, seeing videos of all types of men. Some were big men, some were ripped, others were skinny like him. He was overwhelmed by the size of some of the men and so he chose a video where he saw two skinny men entangled in a loving way. He made sure the volume was low and with a beating heart he watched the video.

 

First they were just kissing. San was reminded of his kiss with Wooyoung and he held onto the sink to steady himself. Slowly the men were undressing each other until finally, one of them went to lie on his stomach, his ass perched up into the air. San held his breath as he watched the other man spread his cheeks apart and slide his tongue down his crack.

 

San placed the phone on the sink. He looked into the mirror and saw that his cheeks had become red. If they were to have sex, would Wooyoung lick his ass too?

 

He picked up the phone again and pressed the play button. The man kept on licking the other man’s ass, until the shot switched to a different angle and the man was holding a bottle of lube in his hands. San watched as the man pushed a finger into the man’s ass and penetrated him again and again, until he slid in another finger, and then another… Finally the man wrapped himself with a condom and angling himself at the man’s entrance, he shoved his cock up his ass.

 

San had taken his cock out of his boxers and he was slowly rubbing himself. Even though the whole scene made him slightly nauseous, he couldn’t help but imagine… Imagine if Wooyoung would do these things to him.

 

Caught up in his imagination, he closed the web browser and placed his phone on the sink. He removed his boxers and he stepped into the shower. He was so horny that he wanted to try and see what it felt like. He stroked his cock slowly, imagining that it was Wooyoung’s hand. He lifted his leg, placing his foot on the end of the sink that was adjacent to the shower. With one hand wrapped around his cock, he brought his other hand to his back and he slowly started rubbing his anus. It felt weird at first, but when he put some pressure on it and continued pumping his cock, he actually felt a pleasurable sensation. Without thinking, he pushed a finger inside. He opened his mouth, surprised by how sensitive the muscles around his anus were. He realized that if he pushed his finger in and out of him while simultaneously stroking his cock, the whole area became stimulated. Before he knew it, he was nearing his climax.

 

“Fuuuck,” San exclaimed as his legs were starting to shake. He came messily all over himself and he felt the muscles of his anus contracting around his finger as he pulled it out. Taking his foot of the sink, he stepped back shakily, breathing loudly as he steadied himself against the shower wall. So that was what it felt like.

 

Still breathing hard, he grabbed the 2 in 1 shampoo supplied by the hotel and rubbed it in his hair. He washed his body with it as well, finding sand everywhere, even on his belly where it mixed with his semen. It took him a while to clean his feet, they had dried up mud on them which had turned his feet a pale dark green. He stood under the warm water for a while, coming down from his high and enjoying how his body finally warmed up. He had not realized how his hands had become numb from the cold, after writhing in the cold wet sand for so long. The effect Wooyoung had on him…

 

He stepped out of the shower and dried himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and grabbed his dirty clothes from the ground. Before he opened the door he checked his phone and saw that Wooyoung had texted him. He opened it quickly.

 

**1:15 AM**

_Delete this after you’ve read it._

_I’m so happy you finally asked about our kiss… I thought you would never ask._

_Getting to kiss you again tonight was like a dream, a dream I didn’t want to wake up from._

_I don’t know how to say this to you, but it means so much to me that you are willing to try doing it with me… I have only fantasized about it, never imagining that you would ever be interested in me in that way._

_If you’re ready, let me take care of you. You don’t have to be afraid, because you are my baby boy and I only care about making you feel comfortable and making you feel really good inside. Take your time, you determine the pace._

_Sweet dreams and see you tomorrow,_

_Wooyoung_

_(…Oh and I came thinking about having those beautiful lips of yours wrapped around my cock.)_

 

Shaking his head while smiling like an idiot, he deleted the message.

 

 

 

 

When he woke up the next morning with the alarm set at 8 AM, it felt like he hadn’t slept at all. All night he lay awake thinking about the events of the day. He simply couldn’t wrap his head around what had happened and he kept tossing and turning, touching his lips where Wooyoung’s lips had been.

 

Yunho was already up, because he heard the water of the shower running in the bathroom. He rubbed his face with his hands, forcing himself to wake up. They had a long and eventful day ahead and despite knowing he would have almost no time alone with Wooyoung, he was excited about what the day would bring. Seeing mount Hallasan was something he had been looking forward to most during this trip and riding quads through the fields sounded like such a rush.

 

He decided to get dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and waited for Yunho to finish his shower. When he came out, he asked him if they should get some breakfast together downstairs and he agreed. He felt a little fluttering feeling in his stomach when they descended, using the elevator, realizing that he might see Wooyoung at the breakfast table. Would he be able to look him in his eyes after everything that had happened yesterday?

 

But he wasn’t there and while San ate slowly, he didn’t show up the entire time. Maybe it was for the better, he wouldn’t have been able to eat anything if he had shown up.

 

He returned to his room to get dressed in something different. He wanted to wear something athletic, but at the same time he wanted to look nice for Wooyoung. He had a comfortable pair of jeans, but what would he pair it with? He rummaged through his bag and then he found the perfect outfit. It was casual, but it would hopefully woo Wooyoung.

 

He put on a pair of tight-fitting Adidas sweatpants which accentuated his thighs and his bum. He paired it with an Ateez tour sweater as well as an Ateez tour hat. It was an easy look, but he knew the all black look looked good on him. He grabbed his phone, sprayed some cologne on his neck and he went out the door.

 

When he stepped out of the elevator, he saw that the others had already gathered in the lobby. They were lounging on the sofas that were in the corner of the room. As he approached them, he noticed Wooyoung was sitting on a couch next to Seonghwa and Mingi. San felt his heart skip a beat, but keeping his face straight, trying to not give himself away.

 

He felt Wooyoung’s eyes on his body and, enjoying the moment, he went to sit across from him on the other couch. However, he didn’t sit down on the seating, instead he went to sit on the arm of the sofa. It was a calculated move, he knew his pants would tighten around his thighs as he went to sit this way. He looked up at Wooyoung who was staring at him as if he was in a trance and was biting his lower lip. When their eyes met, a smile appeared on Wooyoung’s face and he lifted his eyes to the ceiling, acting as if he hadn’t just stared at his tight pants.

 

“Those quads can go really fast actually, you know that?” Yunho was in a conversation with Hongjoong next to him. “We rode similar vehicles when we were in Morocco in the desert.” 

 

San averted his eyes from Wooyoung, instead chiming into Yunho and Hongjoong’s conversation. “Please take care of him Hongjoong, that man doesn’t know how to drive a car, let alone a quad.”

 

Jongho, who sat on the other couch, snickered at his remark. Yunho punched him on his shoulder.

“Who says you’re not going to crash and burn the moment you rev the engine,” Yunho countered.

 

“We’ll see about that later,” San answered cheekily.

 

“Oh wait, you want to race me?” Yunho suddenly became interested.

 

“Guys, guys, gather round. Is everyone here? Because the taxis are outside waiting for us,” the manager said loudly.

 

“Yeosang get over here,” Hongjoong hauled Yeosang who just came out of the elevator. With a little jog he joined them. “Everyone’s here,” Hongjoong said standing up. The rest followed his example.

 

They walked outside to the black vans waiting in front of the entrance of the hotel. They split into two and this time Wooyoung was in his car. He tried to seem casual about it and stepped into the car without looking where Wooyoung was going to sit. His heart leaped when he felt the familiar touch of Wooyoung’s thighs touching his and from under his cap he looked up at Wooyoung who was smiling brightly.

 

That man had kissed him yesterday. He had pushed him into the sand and kissed him roughly, making his head spin. San looked out the window so as to contain his thoughts.

 

The ride to the quad dealer was not long, but it took a lot of willpower from San’s side not to look at Wooyoung or grab his hand. Thinking about it made him nervous and that was curious, since before this he had never thought twice about holding his hands, even in the vicinity of the others. When the car stopped, Wooyoung got out quickly, and San inhaled deeply. He had to suppress a smile: Wooyoung made him more nervous than he wanted to admit.

 

Going into the huge garage where the quads were lined up, San was surprised to see how big the quads were. The dealer asked if everyone had experience driving the vehicles and they said that they had driven somewhat smaller versions in the desert before. The man showed them how the engine should be turned on and how to hit the break. He suggested not to go over 80 km/h. They got a little booklet that showed them the terrain and the various routes they could take that all led to mount Hallasan. The man showed them the quads that they were going to rent today and San walked up to one of the quads excitedly. This was going to be so much fun!

 

“Go ahead, try it out,” the man told him and San didn’t wait any longer to hop onto the vehicle and start the engine. Slowly he backed out of the parking spot and turned the quad towards the exit of the shop. He was so pumped up already and they hadn’t even left the shop.

 

Their manager told them that they should pair up, because he had hired only six quads. Before figuring out who would join him, he felt a hand on his back and he turned around to face Wooyoung.

 

“I’ll join San,” Wooyoung announced loudly. San felt a jolt go through his body as he realized how Wooyoung publicly showed that he was picking him. Even if they didn’t know what their relationship was, San took delight in having Wooyoung pick him instead of anyone else, like Seonghwa for instance.

 

He felt Wooyoung’s hands clutch his sweater and holding on to his hips as he sat behind San on the quad. Could this day get any better?

 

Mingi paired up with Yeosang, Jongho with Seonghwa and Yunho with Hongjoong. Yunho drove up next to San and he grinned at him mischievously. “So you still up for that challenge?”

 

“What’s the challenge exactly?” San said, acting dumb as if he didn’t know what he was talking about. Wooyoung chuckled in his ear.

 

Yunho wagged his finger at him daringly. “We’re going to race each other. The last one that reaches the foot of the mountain has to jump into the cold water tonight.”

 

San shrugged his shoulders. “Well prepare to get wet then.”

 

They waited a bit longer for everyone to get ready and San retrieved the little leaflet from his pocket. He studied the different routes and he figured that if he wanted to race Yunho, he had to pick a different track. He folded the leaflet again and put it in his pocket. He leaned forward to grab onto the handlebars. He felt Wooyoung’s thighs press against his hips and he already knew this was going to be a tough ride.

 

He turned the handle bars the moment they were told they were allowed to leave. There was one man who showed them the way and before they knew it they were onto rough terrain.

 

“Hold onto me,” he said to Wooyoung, who had only been holding onto his hips. He felt how Wooyoung scooted forward, pressing his body against his and then wrapping his arms around his waist.

 

San revved the engine, increasing the speed significantly. They speeded away over a tundra landscape, the mountain Hallasan looming in front of them. Wooyoung clutched his sweater, pressing his hands into his stomach. The rough terrain made the quad bounce up and down and San moved with it, trying to keep it under his control. However, that was by far not the hardest thing to control. With every little bump, Wooyoung grinded up against his back, and through the thin fabric of his Adidas sweatpants he could feel everything.

 

Yunho spurted past him, laughing at him while he did so. He probably thought that he would let him win this easily.

 

“You ready to pull some tricks, Wooyoung?” San said, leaning back into Wooyoung.

 

“I am ready to pull some tricks on you baby,” his lips were at the nape of his neck. San couldn’t help but giggle. How daring, he thought. But he could play that little game as well. He reached down to his shirt and pulled it up, forcing Wooyoung’s hands snuggly under his shirt against his naked stomach.

 

Wooyoung breathed into his neck, making a humming sound. “Hold on tight,” San said and he sped away at full speed. The wind was whipping his hair out of his face and the sound of the engine and the wind became like white noise. Wooyoung’s fingers were pressing on his lower abdomen, causing his adrenaline to spike and he sped up to past 80 km/h. He sped past Yunho who looked at him in shock.

 

It was not long before Yunho caught up with him again and seeing as the terrain started to change, San slowed down. Yunho looked back and he had a victorious look on his face. San let Yunho get 100 meters ahead of him, before he jerked the handlebars and left the track to ride onto a rougher terrain. He went down a slope with many rocks and it was really bumpy. San and Wooyoung bounced up and down and this time Wooyoung really had to hold on for dear life if he didn’t want to fall off. He squealed and dug his fingers into his stomach, which was both a painful and pleasurable feeling. The ground slowly became more stable and straight and eventually he found a different track where the wheels found steady ground again. He sped up a bit more, following the track for a period of time.

 

“You will do anything for us to be alone,” Wooyoung laughed into his ear. He felt how Wooyoung moved closer to him, pressing kisses under his right ear. His hands were travelling south, and just as he thought he was going to palm his cock, he stopped and his hands lingered at the waistband of his boxers.

 

Almost exploding from anticipation, he stopped the quad next to a little stream.

 

“Why are you stopping?” Wooyoung asked innocently. “Don’t you want to beat Yunho?”

 

San turned off the engine and he leaned back into Wooyoung’s embrace. “There’s still plenty of time left to beat him,” he said softly.

 

It was embarrassing to admit, but the ride on the quad had turned him on. The way Wooyoung was bouncing against his back, rubbing his cock up against him, it was too much for him to handle. And the hands that kept lingering down there… He couldn’t take it any longer.

 

He reached down and he grabbed Wooyoung’s hand. He guided it down and he let him palm his cock through the fabric of his boxers.

 

“Hmmm, I knew this would make you hard,” Wooyoung said to him in a sultry voice. He slowly started rubbing him through the fabric and San let his hand go. He moved back into Wooyoung’s embrace and his breath hitched. God, how he had desired this. Any doubts that he had had yesterday faded away. He had made up his mind.

 

“I want you to fuck me Wooyoung,” San breathed. “Fuck me tonight. Please.”

 

Wooyoung rubbed his thumb over the head of San’s cock, making him breathe in an uncontrollable pattern.

 

“Of course I will do that. But first you have to win this race.” 

 

 

 

 

“Stop looking at me like that,” San had to laugh. The way Yunho looked at him was hilarious.

 

“You had disappeared! How the fuck did you get to the mountain so fast?” Yunho scoffed.

 

“By driving better,” San said, trying to keep a straight face. Wooyoung was about to take a sip of his drink when he had to laugh. He choked on his drink and San looked at him, acting like he was concerned.

 

“Everything okay Wooyoung?” San said.

 

Wooyoung just nodded as he tried to swallow the drink, his face red.

 

Yunho was shaking his head and poked at his food on his plate. “The water is not that cold, you’ll survive,” San said, raising his glass at him. 

 

Yunho shot him an evil look and Wooyoung started laughing again, making loud wheezing noises that had the whole group laughing as well. 

 

“I can’t wait to see this, I must admit,” Yeosang said, sitting next to Yunho. Yunho scoffed at him. “Manager-nim, are you going to join us as well?”

 

The manager looked up from across the dinner table. “Join you in what?” he asked, looking confused.

 

“Yunho has lost his bet with San. He has to take a dip into the ocean later as punishment.”

 

The manager scrunched up his face, but then thought it was actually worth seeing. “Oh sure, I’d like to see that.”

 

Yunho buried his face in his hands and the group laughed again.

 

The food at the restaurant was aplenty and it was nice after a long day on the quads to finally relax again at the hotel. The mountain Hallasan had looked amazing and he vowed he would one day hike to the top. Maybe Wooyoung would even want to join him.

 

When they had come back to the hotel, San had taken a shower and jerked himself off again. He had to be quick about it, but it needed to be done, feeling like he was going to explode when they drove back to the shop with the quad. Hiding his boner had been difficult since he was wearing those awfully tight Adidas sweatpants. He hid behind Wooyoung, who understood what he was doing as he snickered.

 

When he got dressed for their dinner at the hotel’s restaurant he carefully picked out a nice outfit. While he stood under the shower, the nerves had started to build up as he realized what tonight would bring. He had given Wooyoung the all-clear. It was going to happen. To say he was afraid was an understatement.

 

He had felt Wooyoung’s hard cock against his back. He was bigger than him, he knew. How was he going to fit inside of him? How were they going to make that work? When he had fingered himself in the shower, he had only tried it with one finger, not ready to try more. Wooyoung wanted him to sit on his cock, that meant that he would be buried inside of him. He could only imagine the immense stretch and because he had never done it before he just knew it was going to hurt.

 

He sighed and looked into the mirror. He shouldn’t worry so much. Wooyoung had promised to be careful with him and that they were going to take their time. Besides, this was what he wanted. He was willing to experience some pain if it resulted in intense pleasure.

 

He put on a pair of tight-fitting black pants with a small black belt. He put on a white summer blouse with vertical stripes. On top, he put a black blazer. He put on some fancier black shoes, which completed the look. He walked back to the bathroom to style his hair. He parted his hair at the side, which gave him a more casual, nonchalant look. Knowing that Wooyoung liked the smell, he put on some ‘Acqua di Gio’ and finished the look.

 

When he had entered the restaurant to join the others at the dinner table, his cheeks had become rosy pink. Wooyoung had stared at him from under his lashes while biting his lip, having no shame in looking him up and down.

 

Eating was difficult. His throat was thick and his appetite was gone. The anticipation was killing him and besides that, he had no clue when and where they were going to do it. They didn’t have a room to themselves and doing it on the beach seemed like the worst plan. Wooyoung didn’t say anything to him, but he couldn’t with the others always around anyways. San wondered if they would even get a chance to sneak away together tonight.

 

San skipped desert. Eating ice cream seemed like the worst idea ever, because he would probably get a stomach-ache and that’s not what he wanted tonight. They lingered at the dinner table and the small glances he aimed at Wooyoung didn’t give him any clue whether or not he was going to come to him and take him somewhere private. When they finally decided to leave, San’s heart started pounding harder. However, he had almost forgotten that they first had to see Yunho taking a dip in the water.

 

It should’ve made him excited, seeing Yunho admit to his loss and suffer the consequences. But right now there was nothing else on his mind besides Wooyoung. When they walked out of the resort to the beach, and Wooyoung didn’t come walk by his side, he had given up on the possibility that anything was going to happen tonight. Wooyoung was goofing off with Mingi and Hongjoong, not at all bothered to pay San any extra attention.

 

He sighed. With his hands stuffed in his pockets he kicked the sand. A gust of wind picked up the sand and it hit Yeosang in his face. “Hey, watch out man!” he shouted annoyed.

 

“Sorry,” San said, but he was too lost in his thoughts to really feel sorry towards Yeosang. He trailed behind the rest who were skipping happily towards the water line. The wind was strong today and as the sun went under it became quite cold.

 

He had been explicit about his request to Wooyoung. He wanted to do it tonight. Had he not taken him seriously? Was he playing a little game with him? If his nerves weren’t already killing him, not knowing when it was going to happen made it even worse.

 

“I’m not going to ruin these clothes,” Yunho said as he took of his shoes with an annoyed look on his face. “I bought them in Milan and they cost a lot of money. I’d strip naked if it wasn’t for all of you spectators.”

 

“Yeah no, please leave your boxers on,” Seonghwa shouted. The others started laughing.

 

San went to stand to the side so he could see well how Yunho was going to dive into the sea. The thought made him cringe, the water must be so cold. He remembered how cold he had been only from lying on the cold sand. Taking a dip in the water would be so much worse.

 

“Here goes nothing,” Yunho said, jumping up and down and rubbing his hands together. He was completely naked, safe for his boxers. “Hold that towel up please so I can wrap myself in it immediately after I get out,” Yunho said to Seonghwa who had brought a towel from the hotel.

 

“I want to see your head under water,” San wagged his finger at him.

 

Yunho inhaled deeply. “I know I’m never going to make a bet with you again!”

 

He jumped up and down a few more times and then he went to take a sprint towards the water. When his feet met the water, he screamed and made all sorts of funny noises. The guys shouted and laughed, even their manager was cheering out loud. After a few awkward jumps into the water, Yunho clapped his hands together above him and took a dive in the water. A loud cheer erupted from the group.

 

When Yunho walked out of the water, he walked like was an athletic champion.

 

“Oh you guys should try it too, the water is actually quite nice,” he said as he walked up to them.

 

“Oh really?” Seonghwa said while grinning. “Then you don’t need your towel either,” he ran away before he even finished his sentence. Yunho’s face changed as he realized the mistake he had made.

 

“WAIT!” he shouted and he ran after Seonghwa who held his towel above his head while running across the beach. The group was crying with laughter and even San couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

He hadn’t realized that Wooyoung had joined his side. “That’s our cue,” he whispered into his ear. San looked up into his eyes in surprise and before he realized what he meant, Wooyoung grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the group.

 

His heart was in his throat as he walked after Wooyoung. “Our cue for what?” he whispered.

 

“To sneak away, you silly, come on,” Wooyoung tugged on his arm and he did a light jog back to the hotel, dragging San behind him.

 

So he hadn’t forgotten about it. He had planned something. He felt his heart pounding against his chest.

 

When they entered the resort, Wooyoung looked around him to check if there were other people around. He pulled him to the back of the lobby, at the entrance of the hall where breakfast was served. He slid behind the room-dividers, entering the empty and dark breakfast hall and he pulled San after him.

 

“Finally,” Wooyoung breathed. San had to suppress a squeal when Wooyoung suddenly grabbed him by his waist and lifted him from the ground. He pushed him onto a table a little roughly and his breath hitched in his throat from the movement. Wooyoung found his lips and kissed him on his open mouth.

 

“Why did you have to dress up so nicely? It took every inch of my being not to drag you from your seat at the dinner table and fuck you in the bathroom,” Wooyoung’s fingers were on his neck and in his hair.

 

San started breathing harder. Wooyoung’s kisses were overwhelming him and the way he pushed him onto the table and pressed his body against his made him dizzy. He didn’t want to take him right here, right?

 

“Wooyoung wait,” San said in between kisses. “People will find us here,” his voice was unsteady.

 

Wooyoung slowed down and then he started kissing his neck. “Don’t worry San,” he said. He kissed his collarbone and he swallowed hard. “I just wanted to kiss you. I’ve been waiting all day,” he moved back to look up into San’s eyes. There was a soft smile around his lips. He started reaching in his pants and then he retrieved two cards. “Look. I have booked another room. Just for you and me.”

 

San’s eyes went big. “How did you manage that?”

 

“I told our manager that I had a really bad headache and that I wanted to sleep early tonight. I asked him if I could book another room and I guess he was in a good mood,” Wooyoung smiled. “Now here’s the plan. I will go up to my room now. You go back to the others and hang out a bit more with them. After an hour or so, just tell them that you’re going to bed,” he handed San one of the key cards. “Here is your card San. So you can enter my room by yourself.”

 

San took the card from Wooyoung’s hand shakily. His eyes were glistening in the dark room. Wooyoung went to weave his arms around his waist and he pulled him closer. “Is that a good plan, San?”

 

San’s breathing was hard and his heart was pounding against his chest. “Yes, it is.”

 

Wooyoung looked at him worryingly. “You’re shaking baby, are you okay?” 

 

San dropped his head, he was so nervous he couldn’t get the words out and he swallowed hard.

 

“You sure you want to do this? I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do,” Wooyoung rubbed his thumb over his back in an endearing way.

 

San hesitated. Then he looked up. “No, I want this. It’s just that I… I’m nervous. I’ve never done this before.”

 

Wooyoung smiled. “Don’t worry, I will take good care of you,” he said.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was almost unbearable to go back to the others. Wooyoung told him that it would be less suspicious like this. He just had to wait for an hour and then he could come up to him. The anticipation killed him. He felt the hard material of the key card move in the pocket of his pants, the only reminder that it was really going to happen.

 

He decided to get a drink at the bar. That one hour was going to be the longest hour ever and to calm his nerves alcohol would be the best. Fifteen minutes later, the others joined him. Yeosang patted him on his back, asking where he had been. He said that he had gone back to the hotel because he needed to take a piss. He didn’t want to walk back to the beach, so instead he waited in the bar with a drink.

 

“Fair enough,” Yeosang said, and he ordered a drink himself.

 

For some odd reason, Yeosang took it upon himself to tell San a long and boring story. He didn’t really know what it was about, because he couldn’t concentrate on anything besides the clock on the wall. However, every now and then he needed to reply with a ‘yes’ or ‘hm-hm’ to make it seem like he was listening. When the clock was telling him it had almost been an hour, he felt the pressure to cut off their conversation. He had no idea how he would manage to shut Yeosang up, but eventually he realised that it took only one thing.

 

He ordered two shots, making Yeosang down it in one go. He drank the other shot himself. “Aaah, that’s enough for me tonight. I’m going to bed,” he told Yeosang, patting him on his back.

 

“Oh, good night then San,” Yeosang said while still pulling a sour face.

 

He stepped off the barstool, took one look at Yunho to make sure he didn’t notice he was leaving and then with quick strides, he walked out of the bar.

 

He almost jogged through the lobby towards the elevator. He pressed the button, and then pressed it again, impatient for it to come down. He retrieved the card from his pocket and saw that it was on level 5. When the elevator finally arrived, he jumped in and pressed the button for level 5 and then the button to close the door. He couldn’t be there quick enough.

 

The elevator doors opened and San was out of breath. He wasn’t tired, this was pure excitement and anticipation. The key card told him that he needed to be in room 512, which was at the end of the corridor. It was a short walk and then he stood in front of the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he tapped the key card on the door handle.

 

The room was dark, only lit by a small light in the back of the room. Holding his breath, he walked inside and closed the door. The room was similar to the one he and Yunho slept in, but instead of two single beds there was a double bed. He saw Wooyoung standing by the window and he turned around.

 

“I thought the hour would never pass,” he heard Wooyoung say as he walked towards him.

 

He breathed in through his teeth as he approached him and went to hold his hands. A wave of nerves washed over him and he averted his eyes. He had to communicate with him if this were to be a pleasant experience.

 

“I’m nervous Wooyoung,” San let out a sigh.

 

“I know,” Wooyoung said, squeezing his hands.

 

“You… You have to tell me what to do…” the words came out kind of unsure.

 

Wooyoung let go of his hands and he embraced him in a tight hug. “Don’t worry San. Just breathe, I’ll guide you through it. And if I’m going too fast or there is anything you don’t want me to do, just stop me,” he weaved his fingers through his hair.

 

San buried his face in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck. He breathed in the fresh scent of his bodywash and it smelled familiar. He remembered the nights he had slept next to him and he had always loved being so close to him. They were going to take it a step further this time and he realized that if he was going to do it with anyone, his best friend was the safest one to do it with. He needed to take a chance and trust ~~on~~ Wooyoung.

 

Wooyoung slowly pulled back and he cupped his face with his hands. He stared into his eyes. San’s lips were trembling. Slowly, he pressed a kiss to his lips, making San close his eyes in delight. He pulled back and he smiled. He stepped back and then he walked towards the bed. He leaned down to switch on the bedside lamp and sat down on the bed.

 

“Come on, let’s talk a little,” Wooyoung reached his hand out to San. San stepped forward carefully. He weaved his hand with Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung looked up at him with a bright smile.

 

“Why don’t you sit on my lap?” Wooyoung suggested. San looked at him nervously. Then he sat down on his lap sideways, so he could face Wooyoung.

 

“There you go,” Wooyoung said, as he weaved his arms around his waist and pulled him closer. San couldn’t help but smile a little.

 

“So tell me, baby, you say you are little bit inexperienced?” he cocked his head at him.

 

San lowered his eyes. He held up his hand and touched his thumb and index finger together. “A little bit.”

 

Wooyoung giggled. “You had sex before right?”

 

San felt butterflies in his stomach. It was really going to happen. “Yes… Before we were trainees. It’s been a while but I… I never had sex with men before.”

 

Wooyoung pulled him closer against him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Looking up at him, he whispered, “don’t you know that that’s a good thing?”

 

San felt the heat creeping up his neck. Staring into Wooyoung’s eyes was too much, so he averted his eyes. “I don’t know, is it? Now you have to take it all slow with me…”

 

His lips were on his ear. “That’s a good thing.”

 

A shiver went down San’s spine and he trembled a bit in Wooyoung’s arms. Wooyoung felt it and he laughed. He loosened his grip around his waist and pushed him back a little. “Come on, straddle me,” he said calmly.

 

A surge went through San’s body upon hearing the request. His heart began racing, but he remembered that Wooyoung would guide him through this process. He had to trust him. He moved from his lap awkwardly and then he went to swing one leg over Wooyoung’s body, sitting down on him snuggly as Wooyoung’s eyes darted over his body in fascination. His heart was still pounding frantically as Wooyoung placed his hands on his thighs and massaged them softly.

 

Wooyoung took a moment to just look at San and San tried his best to look back into his eyes. He felt the heat that had gone to his cheeks and he smiled nervously. He dropped his eyes, unable to look into Wooyoung’s longing eyes any longer. But it felt amazing, having Wooyoung look at him like _that._

 

“I’m sure you know what gay sex is, hmm?” Wooyoung asked. He was intrigued by how unbothered he was, asking that question. 

 

“Hm-hm,” San hummed, looking up at him carefully. Wooyoung flashed a bright smile.

 

“Have you played with yourself before?” Wooyoung looked up at him with a sultry look, his hands travelling to his hips.

 

He remembered embarrassingly how he had played with himself in the shower the day before. His cheeks became red and to hide that fact he moved closer to Wooyoung and wrapped his arms around his neck in an embrace.

 

“Oh, what’s this?” Wooyoung said surprised, his hands moving to his butt. San couldn’t help but giggle in his ear, nervous to tell him what he had done.

 

“I… I got curious after yesterday. Just before you sent me that message, I watched some videos on my phone. I wanted to try it out…” he held his breath as Wooyoung started massaging his butt. It awakened something inside of him and he leaned closer to Wooyoung’s ear. “I fingered myself in the shower,” he whispered.

 

Wooyoung dug his nails into his ass and San jolted up a bit, surprised by it. “You did?” Wooyoung asked in a deep voice.

 

“Yeah… I jerked myself off at the same time, it felt good,” he couldn’t believe he was telling him this.

 

“Good,” Wooyoung hummed, his lips on his neck. He noticed how his hands were still massaging his ass and how it started to feel good. “How many fingers did you use?”

 

San breathed in. “Just one,” he admitted, embarrassed. “It was the first time I tried so…”

 

Wooyoung made him lean back a bit so he could look into his eyes. “That’s alright baby,” his hand travelled to his jaw and his neck. He softly rubbed a thumb along the line of his jaw. He looked up to meet his eyes. “You know I’m going to have to finger you as well right?”

 

San’s stomach contracted. He nodded.

 

“I might have to use three or four fingers,” he tugged on his chin gently. “It’s going to take a while. Are you okay with that?”

 

San breathed in. “Yes…” he hesitated. “It’s going to hurt a little right? Are you okay with taking your time with me?”

 

Wooyoung’s expression changed and he grabbed his chin a little roughly. “Hey,” he started. “Don’t you worry about that. I’m going to take as long as you need baby. I don’t care if we need one hour or even two. All I want is that this is going to be a pleasant experience for you,” he stared intently into his eyes. “So don’t worry about that, okay?”

 

“Okay,” San said carefully, Wooyoung’s hand was still lingering on his chin. Wooyoung looked down onto his lips and pressed a little kiss to them.

 

“You’re dressed up all beautifully for me today right?” Wooyoung gave him a grin.

 

“Maybe…” San teased.

 

Wooyoung raised an eyebrow. “Do you mind if I undress you slowly?”

 

San bit his lip. He slowly shook his head.

 

“Just stop me if you don’t like it,” Wooyoung said, looking at him intently. He reached down with his hands and they landed on San’s belt. He slowly pulled the belt from his pants, opening it and loosening it. San started to breathe in an uneven pattern, something that was out of his control. Wooyoung looked up at him and with his eyes he tried to say that it was okay. Wooyoung unbuttoned his pants and pulled the zipper down. He leaned back a little and while looking San intently in his eyes, he started sucking his index and middle finger. San stared at it until he pulled out the fingers and they were wet with saliva. Wooyoung brought his left arm around his waist to pull him closer and then carefully, he guided his hand to San’s back, slipping it under his boxers.

 

The wet fingers against his anus made San jolt up involuntarily and he grabbed onto Wooyoung’s shoulders. Wooyoung pulled him tighter against him and then he started to press his index finger against the rim of his anus. San buried his head in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck and he breathed into Wooyoung’s ear. Wooyoung started to circle his anus and San clenched his thighs at the sensation.

 

“Relax,” Wooyoung said.

 

San tried as Wooyoung pressed against and circled his anus. His legs shivered as he tried to relax his muscles. Slowly, he started to get familiar with the sensation and he sat back onto Wooyoung’s legs, allowing Wooyoung to take care of him more easily.

 

“Does this feel alright San?” Wooyoung asked.

 

San hummed. He was still trying to focus on relaxing and he bit his lip. Wooyoung’s lips touched his neck and he slowly started pressing kisses on it up to his jaw. The double sensation made him open his mouth and breathe harder.

 

“Give me a kiss baby,” Wooyoung said, trying to find his lips. San opened his eyes and he found Wooyoung’s lips messily. Wooyoung sucked on his lower lip, before slipping his tongue deep into San’s mouth. San clawed at the fabric of Wooyoung’s shirt. He felt a tingling sensation all throughout his body as Wooyoung started circling his tongue in the same tempo he was circling his anus. When he moaned softly it even surprised him.

 

“Fuck,” Wooyoung said, breaking the kiss. “You sound so beautiful.”

 

Wooyoung pulled his hand from his back and San carefully sat back, shaking a little. “You’re already making me hard San,” Wooyoung said. San lowered his eyes, feeling embarrassed. Wooyoung laughed. He grabbed his hand and brought it to his crotch. San was surprised to feel how big and hard Wooyoung was beneath the fabric. Wooyoung eyed his reaction.

 

San swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down. “Do you want me to suck you off?”

 

Wooyoung groaned. “Hmmm… Not yet baby,” he brought his fingers with which he had been pleasuring San to his mouth. He sucked on them while looking at San. San made a disgusted face and Wooyoung laughed. “Don’t worry, you taste good,” he pulled the fingers from his mouth and then he spit on them. Without warning his fingers were back on his anus. Wooyoung kept looking into San’s eyes as he stimulated his area. When San leaned back against his touch, Wooyoung slid a finger inside.

 

“Aaah,” San exclaimed, unable to hold back. Wooyoung grinned and he pushed the finger deeper inside. San closed his eyes as he felt the stretch caused by Wooyoung’s finger. It felt strange and he wasn’t sure if he liked it. But as Wooyoung slowly started pulling out and pushing back in again the sensation changed. He felt full and it made him a little nauseous. 

 

“Try to relax baby, it will feel better that way,” Wooyoung said, pulling him against his chest and rubbing his thumb at the base of his neck. He increased the tempo a little and San groaned. He squeezed his eyes closed. God, this was going to be difficult.

 

He pulled out of him again and San breathed out. “We have to use lube, that will make it much easier and you will be able to relax,” Wooyoung’s voice was sweet. “But first let’s get you out of these clothes,” he slowly pushed him back.

 

His pants were still undone and hanging loosely around his hips. Wooyoung fumbled to pull his shirt free. San raised his arms and then he pulled it over San’s head. San felt exposed when Wooyoung touched his chest with his fingers.

 

“Look at you,” Wooyoung’s eyes darted over his body. “Aren’t you beautiful.”

 

Wooyoung started pressing kisses to his chest, moving up and down, from his collarbone to his sternum. His lips trailed around his nipple and with the tip of his tongue he started circling it. San was shocked by the sensation and clawed at Wooyoung’s hair. Wooyoung didn’t stop however and he started sucking and nibbling on his nipple. San writhed under his touch and as he held onto Wooyoung’s neck for dear life, he felt himself becoming horny.

 

Wooyoung’s hands moved lower, to grab onto his hips. He moved around as he kept licking his nipple and then he pulled him closer while leaning forward, forcing San to lean back. The changed angle caused San to feel Wooyoung’s hard cock pressing against his bum. He felt how Wooyoung was moving against him and he moaned.

 

Wooyoung moved his lips up again, breathing onto his skin. “I want to see your whole body. I want to see how beautiful you are.”

 

San’s heart leaped. He had to strip naked before Wooyoung, something he was probably the most scared about. “Can I see your body San?” Wooyoung looked up at him from underneath his lashes.

 

San bit his lip. He nodded slowly. Wooyoung pushed him back and held his hand so he could get off of him carefully. His belt clanked as he stood up awkwardly, his pants sliding of his hips. Wooyoung looked up at him with lust in his eyes.

 

“Let me help you,” Wooyoung said as he leaned forward and slowly pulled down his pants. San’s nerves were killing him. He looked down and saw that he was hard in his boxers. He saw Wooyoung looking at it as well and he swallowed hard. He was going to see him completely naked like that. “Come, sit down and get your shoes off,” Wooyoung patted on the bed beside him. San did as he was told and in an awkward manner he began to untie his shoes. Wooyoung took the time to get his own shoes of as well. San threw his shoes in the corner of the room, as well as his pants and his socks. Wooyoung grabbed his hand to pull him up again.

 

“Stand before me,” he instructed him. Wooyoung waited as he had San stand between his legs. He looked at his clothed length and then he looked up into his eyes. “I always wanted to see you naked. I just never dared to ask.”

 

“I have wanted that for a long time as well,” San said with an unsteady voice. “I wanted to sleep naked next to you. I didn’t think you would appreciate it.”

 

Wooyoung squeezed his hand before he let it go. “I wish you had done that,” he said, before his hands reached for the waistband of his boxers. San’s heart started racing in his chest. Slowly, Wooyoung pulled his boxers down. His erection sprung free and he covered his eyes in embarrassment.

 

“Hey, don’t cover your eyes,” Wooyoung said, pulling his hands from his face. “You look beautiful baby,” his eyes pierced through his soul.

 

He let go of his hands and he brought his hand to his cock, palming it softly. “No reason to hide from me,” he said, grabbing onto him and he slowly started jerking him off. San placed a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. “Why don’t you lie down on the bed? So I can admire you even better,” Wooyoung let go off him and San breathed out. 

 

Wooyoung stood up and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “I’m going to get some lube from the bathroom,” he whispered in his ear and he walked past him to the bathroom. San breathed in and out, dizzy from the way Wooyoung had looked at him and how he had touched him. He stepped out of his boxers and he climbed onto the bed, where he let himself fall into the soft pillows. He didn’t know how to lie down, feeling self-conscious being naked. There was not a lot of time to worry about it, because Wooyoung returned from the bathroom with a blue bottle in his hands.

 

He went to stand in front of the bed and he looked at San while biting his lower lip. “Why don’t you spread your legs,” it was more an order than a request. San felt the heat in his cheeks. He slowly spread his legs apart.

 

“I’m such a privileged man,” Wooyoung smiled as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over to San, placing himself between San’s thighs. He balanced himself on his arms before kissing San. “I get to fuck the most beautiful boy in the world, just because I’m in this group called ATEEZ.”

 

San couldn’t help but giggle, flattered by his compliment. He pressed another kiss to his lips. Wooyoung smiled into the kiss. He moved back to sit on his knees in front of San. San didn’t know where he should place his feet. He felt awkward since he was currently in a position where he was the most exposed. Wooyoung was fumbling with the bottle of lube and then he looked up at him and smiled. He placed the bottle beside him and grabbed San’s thighs, pulling him towards him, causing San to lie flat on his back and his legs to wrap around Wooyoung’s waist. Startled, he inhaled deeply. He reached down to grab Wooyoung’s forearm.

 

“I’m sorry, was I too rough?” Wooyoung asked concerned.

 

“You’re not going to fuck me already right? I don’t think I…” San heard how panicked he sounded. 

 

Wooyoung moved forward to lean over him, pushing his thighs back. “No baby, don’t worry, not yet. I’m going to open you up first,” he moved a lock of hair out of his face and kissed him.

 

San leaned his head back in the pillow as Wooyoung pulled back again. “Just relax, I will take good care of you,” Wooyoung said and he grabbed the bottle of lube. He opened it and squirted some of the liquid on his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together, the lube making a sticky sound. He moved his hand down and his fingers landed on his entrance, making San bite his lip. He shook the bottle and he squeezed some of the liquid directly on his anus. San groaned lightly, the cold liquid against his skin surprising him.

 

He closed his eyes as Wooyoung started moving fingers over the rim of his anus. He tried to focus on relaxing so he could actually enjoy the sensation. He felt how Wooyoung placed his other hand on his left thigh and slowly started massaging it. This way, the whole area became stimulated and it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling when he pushed one finger inside. “There you go,” Wooyoung said brightly. He kept massaging his thigh as he moved his index finger in and out of San.

 

It felt so much better this time. The lube helped against the friction and Wooyoung pushed into him at a quicker pace. He felt how he started pushing his finger down before he pulled it out and his muscles started contracting around him. “I’m going to push in another finger okay?”

 

“Okay,” San breathed, without opening his eyes. He braced himself when Wooyoung pushed back his thigh. Carefully, he pushed in a second finger, which opened him up more. To San’s surprise, it actually felt good as he pushed them further inside.

 

“You’re doing so well baby,” Wooyoung said and even he sounded surprised. He heard him opening the bottle and felt some of the liquid enter him. He wiggled his ass at the sensation and Wooyoung made a sound like he was laughing. “Can I go a bit quicker?” he asked.

 

San opened his eyes and the view of Wooyoung between his thighs made him close them again. It was the most vulgar thing he had ever seen, but it was also turning him on so much. “Yes, please do,” he heard himself say.

 

“You can touch yourself, it makes it more pleasurable,” Wooyoung said, reaching for his hand and bringing it down to his cock. San grabbed onto his cock awkwardly. He looked down and Wooyoung started to move inside of him and instinctively he started stroking his cock.

 

 _Oh._ San was surprised by the sensation. The double stimulation made the muscles in his stomach contract. San could hear the slick sound of Wooyoung’s fingers pushing in and out of him and he was going quite fast. “You’re opening up so well for me San,” Wooyoung said, his hand squeezing his thigh.

 

San was overwhelmed by the stimulation. He started moaning softly and Wooyoung looked at him bewildered. “Fuck San,” he said. “Don’t do that, it drives me crazy,” he pushed his thigh towards his stomach, which allowed for more room to push in and out of him. “You can take another finger, can I do it?”

 

“Ye- Yes,” San said with a shaky voice. When he pushed in the third finger, San groaned loudly and his toes curled up from the immense stretch. “Wooyoung- aaah, it feels so good,” he exclaimed. He pumped his cock frantically and he knew that he was starting to stimulate himself too much.

 

“Are you gonna cum baby?” Wooyoung asked.

 

“I think so,” San said through a tight throat. Wooyoung pulled his fingers out of him and it was a strange sensation to feel so empty. He put a hand on his to stop him from jerking off.

 

“Don’t come just yet, you won’t be able to enjoy it otherwise,” Wooyoung said and he rubbed his thighs.

 

San looked up at him, feeling confused. He was out of breath and his legs rested lazily on Wooyoung’s thighs. Wooyoung grabbed the hem of his shirt and he pulled it over his head. He threw the shirt on the ground. Was he going to fuck him now?  

 

San perched himself up on his arms. He pulled himself back, his legs still shaking, so he was able to sit upright. He reached for Wooyoung’s pants. Wooyoung was about to undo his pants, but when he saw San reach for his pants, he pulled away his hands to let San do it. San unbuttoned his pants awkwardly and then he pulled down the zipper. He searched for Wooyoung’s eyes who looked at him curiously and then he leaned forward to slip his hand under the waistband of his boxers. He was rock hard.

 

“You want that up your ass?” Wooyoung asked cheekily.

 

San took a deep breath. “You don’t want me to suck you off first?” he asked nervously.

 

“That’s okay San,” he smiled. “I want to know what you feel like inside,” he breathed. “Are you ready to try?”

 

San palmed his cock, feeling how big and hard it was. Fuck it, he thought. It felt good when he had fingered him. Like Wooyoung said, they should just try it.

 

“I’m ready,” San said with a trembling voice. He removed his hand from his pants. Wooyoung inhaled deeply and he went to sit up to remove his pants and boxers. San stared at his cock that had sprung free and had slapped against his belly. He moved back to pull his pants and boxers from his ankles and he threw them across the room. He grabbed San’s thighs and he groaned a little, causing a shiver to go down San’s spine.

 

“Let me give you a kiss first,” Wooyoung said as he moved on top of him. San met his mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands were all over his body and then he felt how his cock rubbed against his entrance. He moaned in anticipation. “I’ll be careful,” Wooyoung whispered and then he pulled back.

 

San’s heart pounded against his chest as Wooyoung grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted some of the liquid on his cock. He jerked himself a few times before placing the bottle away. He felt how Wooyoung placed his cock’s head against his entrance. He stared at San with a serious look on his face. With one hand on his hip, he slowly pushed himself forward. San closed his eyes.

 

The stretch was great. San felt how Wooyoung pushed in a little bit further and he let out a whimper from the pain. He slapped a hand over his eyes and he clenched his teeth. _Fuck._

“Are you okay baby?” Wooyoung asked, his thumb rubbing over his hipbone.

 

“Yes,” he lied. He wanted this. _He wanted this._ He needed to push through. Wooyoung was fucking him and there was nothing else that mattered.

 

Wooyoung pulled out a bit. He pushed his thighs back against his stomach and then he pushed back inside.

 

“Aaah!” this time it really hurt and San couldn’t help but groan. Wooyoung wanted to pull back, but San grabbed onto Wooyoung’s waist. “No. Don’t stop.”

 

Wooyoung leaned over him. “My baby boy,” he placed kisses on his open mouth. “I’m so sorry that it hurts. We can really stop if you want to. It’s okay.”

 

“Please,” San said, moving his hand from his face. He looked Wooyoung in his eyes who looked at him worriedly. “Don’t stop. Just do it slowly.”

 

“Okay,” Wooyoung said. He slowly pulled out of him and pushed back in, causing San to moan. He slowly moved in and out of him, having San make restricted noises. It seemed like there was too much friction and Wooyoung was simply too big. He was so stretched that it made him nauseous and he couldn’t enjoy it. But he wanted to, he wanted to so badly.

 

“I can see you’re not enjoying it San,” Wooyoung said and he stopped moving. San put his arms around Wooyoung’s neck. “Please Wooyoung, I want this,” his voice was an uneven and he felt tears pricking in his eyes.

 

“Hey,” Wooyoung cupped his face and stroked a thumb over his cheek. “Don’t get upset baby. We can make this work.” He pressed little kisses to his cheek. “I think this position is too uncomfortable for you. If you turn over it creates more room and it will feel better.”

 

San tried his best not to tear up. “Do you want to try that baby?” Wooyoung asked, looking at him intently to make sure he wasn’t faking an answer.

 

“Yes, let’s try that. Thank you Wooyoung,” San said in a soft voice. Wooyoung smiled. He moved back and slowly pulled out of him, which caused shivers to go down his legs. Wooyoung pulled his leg over him and grabbing his hips he turned him on his stomach.

 

“Get up on your knees,” Wooyoung instructed. San pulled himself up, still trembling a little from the sensation of Wooyoung inside of him. Wooyoung pushed his legs apart with his own and went to sit behind him. He leaned over him. “Don’t lean on your hands, go lie with your head against the pillow,” Wooyoung pushed his arms down and San did as he was told nervously.

 

Leaning down with his head facing the window, he felt how Wooyoung was spreading his cheeks apart and pushed a thumb inside. _Relax._ If he were to relax his muscles and completely focus on the fact that Wooyoung was fucking him, he might enjoy it as well. Wooyoung grabbed the bottle of lube and he wet his fingers. He pushed two fingers inside of him, stimulating him slowly. He pressed his thumb under his balls, which gave him a tingling feeling. He let out a moan.

 

“I’m going to try it again okay?” Wooyoung announced. San nodded, as far as he could. Wooyoung grabbed the bottle of lube once more and lathered his cock with sticky stuff. He put some on San’s anus as well and this time San thought it felt good to feel the stickiness against his entrance. Wooyoung placed himself at his entrance and pushed in carefully.

 

It felt different this time and he sighed in relief. The stretch was still immense and he felt the muscles of his anus clench around Wooyoung’s cock. He perched his ass up, feeling how Wooyoung moved inside of him.

 

“San,” Wooyoung whispered, placing one hand on his back. “I’m almost entirely inside of you.”

 

“You are?” San asked in surprise. Finally. “Then move inside of me already.” 

 

Wooyoung groaned lightly and he pulled out of San after which he pushed back in again. The feeling was strange, but it wasn’t necessarily painful anymore. San grabbed onto the fabric of the pillow and closed his eyes as Wooyoung slowly started increasing the tempo. He felt how his dick made his muscles loosen up as he stretched him more and more. There was almost no friction and the disgusting noise that the sticky lube made as he moved in and out of him finally made it feel pleasurable. He opened his mouth and breathed out, moaning softly as Wooyoung buried himself deeper inside of him.

 

“Does it feel good now baby?” Wooyoung massaged his ass. He could hear how he started breathing louder and less controlled.

 

“It feels… It feels amazing, Wooyoung,” San whimpered. God, he was finally coming undone. The stimulation of his anus made him want to touch himself, which he knew would send thrills throughout his body. Without asking Wooyoung for permission, he brought his hand to his cock and he began to jerk it lazily.

 

“Oh you like it don’t you,” Wooyoung smiled. He pushed his cheeks apart and groaned as he increased the speed. “Fuck baby,” he said through gritted teeth. “Can I bury myself inside of you?”

 

San swallowed. “Yes…” he said and braced himself. Wooyoung pushed in and San brought his hand back to his mouth. He bit down on his fist as he took Wooyoung’s cock. He groaned loudly, both from pain and pleasure.

 

“You feel so fucking good inside San,” Wooyoung leaned over him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Wooyoung’s thighs pressed against the back of his thighs and slowly he pushed him forward, making him lie flat on his stomach, Wooyoung’s cock still buried deep inside of him. Pressing one hand down on his back, Wooyoung pushed inside of him a few more times, having San whimper every time he did so. Then he slowly pulled out of him.

 

“I want to see your face San,” Wooyoung said, out of breath. He pushed his hair out of his face. “I want to see how you bounce on my cock.”

 

San turned on his side, his legs shaking a little. He already felt empty without Wooyoung inside of him. Even though it hurt earlier, he longed for the stretch now and so he perched himself up. He wanted to take over control, so he patted down on the bed. Wooyoung looked at him with a grin and he went to lie down on the bed. He swung his leg over Wooyoung’s body, who held onto his thighs straight away. Sitting on top of Wooyoung felt totally different and it made him a little nervous as Wooyoung looked up at him, anticipating what he was going to do. San reached behind and he found Wooyoung’s cock which he careful aligned with his entrance. He said down carefully, filling himself up with Wooyoung’s cock. He opened his mouth involuntarily. Slowly, he started to bounce up and down, clawing at Wooyoung’s hands that were on his thighs. Wooyoung went to hold his hands and they weaved their fingers together, which gave San something to hold onto. He felt Wooyoung staring at him, at his entire body that was so explicitly exposed. He had let go of all boundaries, whimpering and moaning as Wooyoung made little unexpected movements. He wanted to touch himself, feeling that the stimulation was reaching its peak. He pulled one hand free and placed it on his cock, stroking himself.

 

“Let me do it,” Wooyoung said as he placed his hand over his. “We can come together.”

 

San stared into his eyes as he slowly moved up and down his cock. His whole body tingled. He let go of his length, letting Wooyoung take over all control over his cock. The way Wooyoung was stroking his cock made him realize he was already nearing his climax. He started to move up and down Wooyoung’s cock faster, digging his nails into Wooyoung’s hand. The noises he made were ungodly, but it didn’t matter anymore. Every move he made, Wooyoung stimulated him even more by moving his thumb over his cock.

 

“I’m going to… come… Wooyoung,” he hiccupped, bouncing up and down like a ragdoll.

 

“Come for me baby boy,” Wooyoung said and he jerked him off at a faster pace.

 

He was mewling and whining like a little baby when he came over Wooyoung’s stomach messily, bouncing up and down on his cock while quivering. “Fuuuuck,” he uttered, while the white liquid still squirted out of him.

 

Wooyoung let go of his cock and he moved forward up onto his knees, holding on to San’s waist. He brought an arm around his back and started pounding into him frantically as he leaned him backwards. San bit down onto his shoulder as the overstimulation of his anus was quite painful, yet pleasurable as well as he was still riding out his orgasm. Wooyoung came while moaning into his air and saying his name.

 

“San… My baby boy,” the way he said it was like he was adoring a heavenly being.

 

They fell back onto the mattress, both of them out of breath and unable to speak. Wooyoung pulled out of him carefully and then he held him in an embrace. “Don’t leave tonight. Promise you’ll stay here.”

 

San breathed onto his skin. He was exhausted and his body went limp. But the feeling inside his stomach, it was the best feeling ever. He smiled and closed his eyes. “I promise.”

 

 

 

 

“Let’s take a shower together,” Wooyoung was stroking his back lovingly. They were entangled in each other’s arms, their skin sticking together from their sweat, the lube and their bodily fluids. San still felt a surge of energy going through his body as he came down from his high.

 

San hummed, agreeing to his proposal, even though he didn’t make an attempt to actually get up. Wooyoung grumbled as he pulled out of San’s embrace hesitantly. He crawled from the bed onto the ground and he reached out his hand to San. San looked up at him sleepily and, sighing heavily, he went to hold his hand. He got up from the bed and they walked to the bathroom while Wooyoung held him close to his body.

 

Wooyoung closed the door behind him and then he reached into the shower to turn on the tap. The water trickled down on the shower tiles, creating steam within a minute or so. Wooyoung turned around to face San, who was leaning against the sink. He traced his hand over his stomach.

 

“I can’t believe I waited all this time,” Wooyoung said. “I’ve wanted you for a long time you know that?”  

 

San grinned. “If I hadn’t asked you about the kiss, would it still have happened?”

 

Wooyoung scrunched up his face. “Oh… Oh I don’t know. I guess… I guess it wouldn’t have happened. I’m a coward.”

 

“No you’re not,” San said, reaching out to place a hand on his hip. “Otherwise you wouldn’t have kissed me in Paris.”

 

“I was still a coward there! I kissed you and then I didn’t know what to do, so I just pretended like nothing had happened, because I thought you weren’t into it.”

 

“How wrong you were.”

 

“How wrong I was indeed,” Wooyoung smiled and pressed a kiss onto his lips. “Come on, let’s get in the shower.”

 

They stepped under the water and San enjoyed the feeling of the warm drops trickling down his skin. Wooyoung grabbed a sponge and he wetted it. Then he reached down to San’s stomach and he washed of the cum that was sticking to his skin. Meanwhile San let his hands travel over Wooyoung’s chest, admiring him. He was quite muscular and had broad shoulders and his skin was soft to his touch. God, how he admired him. He wished that he could be Wooyoung’s only one.

 

Wooyoung embraced him and brought a hand down his back to wash between his cheeks. It felt like he was babying him, the way he took care of him, but he let it all happen. He balanced his chin on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck. It felt amazing how their naked bodies were pressed together and how the hot water was trickling down their skin.

 

“Can I be your only one, Wooyoung?” San hummed into his ear. Wooyoung smiled and he pulled him closer to his body.

 

“You already are.”

 

They stood under the shower for a while. San delighted in being in Wooyoung’s arms. He simply didn’t want to let him go. Their hands travelled everywhere and San went to stand on his tiptoes to hug Wooyoung even tighter around his neck. He wanted to crawl into his skin, so as to become one with him. All the while, Wooyoung kissed him on his neck. First they were soft butterfly kisses, then they became harder and longer until ultimately he felt his teeth against his skin.

 

Eventually they got out of the shower, drying each other off with the soft hotel towels.

 

“Let’s get under the covers quickly, before we get cold,” Wooyoung said and he opened the door. He pulled San behind him and went to stand next to the bed to pull the covers back. He went to lie down and he pulled San with him. San fumbled with the covers and to his surprise, Wooyoung was cuddling up against him quite sweetly. He nuzzled his nose against his arm and pulled his back against his chest in an embrace. San giggled and searched for Wooyoung’s hand. Then he realized the lights were still on.

 

“Wooyoung…” he started.

 

“Hmmm?” he hummed against his neck.

 

“The lights are still on.”

 

He groaned and after holding him tightly for a while he let go of him to get out of bed. He switched off the lights in a comedic manner as San looked on. San had to laugh.

 

“Close the bathroom door as well, while you’re at it,” San suggested while snickering.

 

Wooyoung did so with a sigh. He switched off the bedside lamp and then he went under the covers again. “Shouldn’t I go back to my room?” San said, realizing that Yunho was probably wondering where he was. What would the others think if they realized that both he and Wooyoung were away for so long? What would they be thinking if they were gone for the entire night?

 

Wooyoung pushed him on his back and leaned over him, his hand lingering on his waist. “No San. Remember, you promised to stay here tonight,” he sounded very adamant about it.

 

That’s right, he did remember. He had promised him he would stay the night and to be frank, there was nothing that he wanted more.

 

“Of course, I promised. I’ll stay,” San said, lifting his hand to place it on Wooyoung’s cheek. “But aren’t you afraid of what the others will think? They will notice if we stay away for an entire night. I know they will start talking…”

 

“Let them talk, San. I don’t care. They’re going to have to get used to it anyways.”

 

“Really?” San looked at him in shock. Did that mean they were going to continue seeing each other like this?

 

Wooyoung leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “Yes.”

 

 

 

 

It was supposed to bother San, but it didn’t. As he looked across the water at the boats that were bobbing in the distance, he felt the eyes of the other members pierce his back. There were even whispers, but San wasn’t hearing them. All San heard was the sound of the rippling waves hitting the beach, of the wind blowing through his hair and of the seagulls cawing in the distance.

 

San and Wooyoung’s relationship had changed. They were once brothers, part of the ~~a~~ team called ATEEZ. They still worked together and they were still colleagues so to say. They were also still friends, but not like in the traditional way. When San looked at Wooyoung now, he was a changed man. He never thought that he could fall in love, let alone with his best friend, but the feeling that it gave him, the way he felt like he could explode from joy, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. 

 

Yunho had taken a dip in the water yesterday, involuntarily. It had seemed like a punishment, the way he had screamed and wailed as if the water was hurting him. San pushed his naked feet in the sand and he thought of how Wooyoung had kissed him. Now, his cold feet could only bring him joy.

 

There was no reason for him to take a swim, but he felt like he could take on the world. Why shouldn’t he do it if he could?

 

He stood up and he removed his shirt. He undid his belt and slid out of his pants. He heard shouting from the distance and people calling his name. He didn’t look back.

 

He ran to the water and splashed through the shallow water until he was knee-deep. He braced himself and then he took a dive in the water. The water encompassed him and it shook him awake. He was alive. More alive than ever before.

 

 

 

                                      


End file.
